


Слепец

by Aerdin, Mi_two



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerdin/pseuds/Aerdin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mi_two/pseuds/Mi_two
Summary: Написано на Weiss Kreuz Secret Santa Challenge 2017 для Иланчика, которая хотела, чтобы штамп вывернули наизнанку. С Новым годом и Рождеством, дорогая!Пациент с амнезией оказывается в госпитале. Чрезвычайно привлекательный врач окружает его вниманием. Знакомый сюжет с предсказуемым развитием событий, не правда ли?





	Слепец

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ilana_Toss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilana_Toss/gifts).



_— Здравствуйте, это клуб людей с резкими перепадами настроения?  
— Да, рады вас приветствовать отсюда нахер.  
(с) из интернета_

Он очнулся в полной темноте. Действительно полной — помогать отказалось даже то, “другое” зрение. Паника щедро хлынула в кровь, подстегивая нарочито расслабленное тело, но прежде чем он сумел поднять руку в попытке ощупать себя на предмет ремней или веревок, запястье перехватили.

— Спокойно, — негромко сказали рядом, и по ладони скользнули горячие пальцы. 

Он сжал их своими, насколько хватило сил, и с тревогой понял, что едва наметил прикосновение. К счастью, медленно, еле-еле включились другие чувства, позволяя ощутить присевшего рядом человека целиком, а не только осязанием.

— Спокойно, — повторил этот же голос с незнакомым акцентом, будто бы чрезмерно четко выговаривающий слова. — Это временная слепота. Вынужденная. Возможности твоего тела ограничены, оно не может восстанавливаться сразу во всех направлениях. Мне пришлось направить его усилия в другую сторону. Пока что.

Голос успокаивал. Надежно, качественно, лучше любой микстуры. Он тихо вздохнул, понимая, что незнакомец наверняка успел выбиться из графика, вынужденный уделить ему столько внимания. Но отпускать все равно не хотелось.

— Сейчас ты уснешь еще ненадолго, — снова начал голос, — прошу тебя, не мешай своему телу выздоравливать. Вам нужен этот сон. А когда ты снова проснешься, я вернусь. 

— Ты... обещал, — попытка заговорить взорвалась в горле резкой болью, в губы ткнулась трубочка, и он с облегчением глотнул воды, ничуть не жалея о цене попытки.

Пальцы человека сжались вокруг его ладони, а потом осторожно высвободились. Мягко, но непреклонно потянуло в сон, и он не стал сопротивляться. Этому голосу он почему-то доверял. 

В следующий раз он проснулся от головокружения. Натурально, в какой-то момент темнота вдруг опрокинулась, закружилась вокруг, и в попытке спастись от этого водоворота он буквально выволок себя в явь. Тяжело сглотнул вязкую слюну, задышал носом, размеренно и спокойно, и почувствовал рядом движение воздуха.

Постель прогнулась, и уже знакомый голос успокаивающе прошептал:

— Не так быстро. Куда ты торопишься?

— Где я? — даже сдавленный хрип, который сейчас заменял ему голос, казалось, ободрал горло еще сильнее. Он тут же закашлялся. — Что... Что произошло?

В губы тут же ткнулась что-то новое — не уже знакомая трубочка, а скорее тонкий носик поилки.

— Медленно пей. Разговаривай меньше и не торопись, — добрый доктор — или может, не менее добрый медбрат? — придержал емкость, и на язык попало что-то прохладно-вязкое, обволакивающее натруженные связки. — В аэропорту рвануло, и вас сюда везли пачками. Ты слишком рано очнулся.

Аэропорт он не помнил. Как и дел, что потребовали бы лететь куда-то. Сказать по правде, он не помнил ничего толком, а от "другого", как говорил тот... — кто-то знакомый или близкий? — зрения осталось лишь розоватое свечение в бесконечной темноте, в которую он оказался пойман. Но этот цвет доказывал, что говоривший лжет.

— Думаешь... Неправда меня успокоит? — получилось даже усмехнуться.

Легкий, чуть укоризненный вздох совсем рядом, живое тепло.

— Приволокли псиона в человеческое отделение, — почти укоризна. Не ему. — А я-то гадал, почему ты так быстро гипнонаркоз сбросил... 

Ну да. Сопротивляемость, пассивные щиты... на практике это оборачивалось двойными дозами внутримышечно или вот более ранним пробуждением.

— Я толком не знаю, что произошло, — а вот голос остался таким же успокаивающим, а руки — горячими. — Нас мобилизовали с другого сектора, не спрашивая.

— Где я? — стараясь не поддаваться расслабляющему теплу, вновь прохрипел он. Говоривший тоже мог быть псионом, мало того, он мог быть врагом — или работать на врага, и неизвестность тут пугала куда больше слепоты. Да что там, сама слепота могла быть последствием его попадания в эти "ласковые" руки.

— Истандил, госпиталь первой линии, отделение интенсивной терапии, — отозвался “добрый доктор” после непродолжительного молчания и на этот раз сказал правду, — правое крыло, этажи с минус первого по восьмой.

В подступающем все ближе ознобе живое тепло манило не хуже, чем киношного вампира — стейк с кровью.

— Этот этаж отдан сводной реаним-бригаде второго сектора.

Истандил... Он бы посмеялся, если бы смог: название не говорило ровным счетом ничего. Что это? Город? Район? Или сам госпиталь носил это имя, означающее что?

Голова снова начала кружиться, а во рту появился мерзкий привкус.

— Почему я не чувст... — да и горло тут же перехватило, и пришлось немного отдышаться перед тем, как продолжить. — Не чувствую ног?

— Чтобы мне не пришлось разбираться с твоим болевым шоком вместо собирания сустава, — в губы снова ткнулся прохладный носик поилки, и он поспешно глотнул — раз, другой, пережидая дурноту, — ты силен, но даже твои ресурсы ограниченны. Тратить их на боль вместо выздоровления мне не хотелось.

Пахло от него... не госпиталем. Хвойной смолой, нагретой на солнце, растертой в пальцах лавандой и еще чем-то смутно знакомым.

— Ты и так проснулся слишком рано, — движение воздуха совсем рядом — покачал головой? — Поспишь еще или хочешь форсировать выздоровление?

Помимо запаха странным было и отсутствие звуков больничной палаты — не пищали приборы, не разговаривали люди... а ведь этот "доктор" говорил о человеческой палате. Информации не хватало.

— Если ты собирал мне колено, то вряд ли в твои обязанности входит роль сиделки, — прошептал он, едва слышно даже для самого себя.

— Не входят, — легко согласился тот, — но когда стало понятно, что тебя нужно переводить из общей палаты в другое место, возник вопрос — куда. Пик поступлений уже прошел, но раненые еще поступают — спасатели находят под завалами, как ни странно... и сейчас даже в одиночных лежат по трое. 

Поильник у губ поменялся: теперь там было что-то вроде горячей сладковатой воды со слабым привкусом чего-то цитрусового, унимавшей озноб на раз.

— Тебя переместили в передвижную реанимокапсулу для псионов и поставили у меня, — просто закончил доктор. — Хочешь еще что-нибудь спросить?

— Зачем... зачем ты мне лгал? — выдавил он через силу. Усталость наваливалась бетонной плитой, и даже шевелить языком становилось трудно. — Кто ты? — и кто я? Но последнее он собирался держать в тайне. Пока, по крайней мере.

— Берег твои силы, — неожиданно серьезно ответили в ответ, — ты держался в сознании на одной тревоге. Я решил, что если ты получишь быстрый ответ, то успокоишься быстрее.

Горячие пальцы уже знакомо согрели ладонь.

— Пока что я твой лечащий врач. Остальное тебе будет нужно, когда пройдешь первичную реабилитацию. Спи и не тревожься, силы тебе еще пригодятся.

Стоило, пожалуй, подыграть — пусть "врач" думает, что его усилия по успокоению пациента достигли цели. Он медленно выдохнул и старательно расслабил тело — каждую мышцу, которую чувствовал, и начал дышать размереннее и глубже.

Тяжелый вздох прозвучал совсем рядом, словно собеседник потянулся к изголовью:

— Я предполагал, что ты будешь беспокойным пациентом, и сон тебе сейчас намного нужнее любой активности.

Что-то прошелестело над головой, с чпоканием вставая в паз, а потом на него навалились вдвоем: и гипносон, и смутно знакомый запах снотворного газа. Пришлось отложить любые идеи до пробуждения.

Проснувшись снова, он постарался не подать виду — ни изменением дыхания, ни движением. Сколько он уже здесь времени? День? Два? Какое сейчас время суток? Почему он по-прежнему не чувствует ног? Вопросов становилось все больше, а выдавать свое бодрствование сбившимся дыханием он не хотел.

Горячее невесомое прикосновение к щеке было таким осязаемым, что он едва не дернулся, и совпало с уже знакомым шипением над головой. Искусственная грозовая свежесть под крышкой капсулы сменилась гораздо менее полезным и более информативным, чем вернувшиеся звуки и запахи большого города.

Он наконец опознал прикосновение: похоже, рассвет — и местное солнце довольно горячее. Начало лета?

— Почему... — голосу сон впрок не пошел, хриплое каркание так и осталось карканием. — Почему ты со мной так носишься? — Но сейчас "другими" глазами он уже мог угадать силуэт рядом с собой. Живое всегда словно просвечивало из темноты, и сейчас на том месте, где стоял человек, различалось серое, слабо пульсирующее пятно.

— Потому что тут только у меня есть допуск к лечению псионов твоего уровня? — на этот раз в голосе слышалась легкая улыбка. — Попей. Связки почти восстановились.

Носик поильника прижался к губам, и он почувствовал удивление, почти изумление: в этот раз было гораздо... вкуснее? Жидкость почти не походила на лекарство — сильный цитрусовый вкус вызвал интенсивное слюноотделение, и он впервые почувствовал настоящий голод.

— Я хочу знать... что со мной произошло? — при усилии, голос звучал твердо. Уже хорошо. — Пострадало только колено? Что с головой?

Ложемент под ним двинулся, переводя в полусидячее положение и странным образом добавляя уверенности в себе.

— В основном, фотоожог роговицы и компрессионный перелом ног, — горячие ладони легли на загривок, чутко прощупали шею и плечи, — раз ты так уверенно заговорил, помогай. Попробуем определить границы чувствительности.

Фотоожог роговицы не затронул бы "другое" зрение — а сейчас, как он не пытался, в голове не возникало никаких картин, кроме розоватого или желтоватого "побочного" свечения. Напрашивался вывод, что поврежден отдел мозга, отвечающий за псионические способности — а значит, что? Гематома? Опухоль? Открытая черепно-мозговая? Произведенная операция? Медикаментозная блокада? А если учесть, что память пострадала тоже и восстанавливаться пока не собиралась, то что получалось в итоге?

От прикосновения горячих пальцев к коже его пробрало дрожью.

— Разве моя капсула не снабжена подробными сенсорами? — спросил он, тщетно давя подозрения. Физический контакт требовался менталистам — а этот вариант пах так дурно, что вновь вернулась тошнота.

И не только: мышцы спины закостенели сами — но он понял это, когда эти пальцы мягко размяли зажим, и только потом над головой заговорили:

— Не нужно так тревожиться, я сейчас уберу руки, — попытки проникновения он не заметил, но, возможно, просто не смог отследить? — Остальные твои чувства вернутся вместе со зрением. Я еще разбираюсь, почему так взлетела лабильность ЦНС, поэтому твои возможности ограниченны — иначе ты захлебнешься в инфопотоках.

Не ложь — и не чистая правда, но к этому он уже начал привыкать.

— А что с моими документами? — спросил он, пряча предыдущие мысли так глубоко в разум, как только мог. — Что при мне были?

Он почувствовал движение воздуха, потом что-то мелькнуло позади, и запахло так, что желудок оглушительно взвыл.

— Ко мне тебя привезли без документов, — пояснил врач, — айдишка тоже не опознается, так что раз ты чувствуешь себя лучше, можем наконец познакомиться.

Знакомиться со слепым, неподвижным и с трудом сводящим в собственной памяти концы с концами человеком? Он усмехнулся.

— А потом, в качестве поощрения, ты покормишь меня с ложечки? — реанимационные капсулы обеспечивали питанием внутривенно, насколько он представлял себе этот процесс. — Глюкоза с витаминами, полагаю, мне сейчас будет гораздо полезнее.

— А кормление с ложечки в моем исполнении ты считаешь поощрением? Я польщен, — ему ответили в тон, но ирония в голосе почти сразу сменилась уже привычным спокойствием. — Нет, глюкоза с витаминами от тебя никуда не уйдет, а вот перистальтику, я считаю, уже можно потихоньку запускать. Впрочем, если ты не голоден...

Продолжение фразы выразительно повисло в воздухе. Это был бы удар ниже пояса, если бы он чувствовал эту часть своего тела. Бровью, впрочем, удалось двинуть с должным уровнем сарказма, судя по ответному смешку.

— И что сегодня в меню? — но рот все равно наполнился слюной, и это от "врача" точно скрыть не удалось. Ладно, пусть так. — И где мы сейчас?

— Горячий густой мясной бульон, — охотно пояснил тот, — правда, тоже в поильнике. Пей медленно, чтобы я мог проверить, не рано ли тебе.

Сосуд тихо стукнул по крышке рядом, а потом врач взял его за запястье и помог поднести поильник к губам.

— Медленно, — напомнил он снова, а потом добавил с мягкой иронией, — смакуй. Мы на крыше госпиталя, в рекреационной зоне.

Можно было бы возразить, но ощутить на языке горячий бульон хотелось куда больше. Даже гордость отошла в сторону. Временно.

Он сделал первый глоток и чуть не застонал от удовольствия, когда вкусовые рецепторы отозвались волной ощущений. В желудке тоже потеплело.

— Не обманул? — тихий смешок рядом он проигнорировал. — Только не торопись.

Судя по тому, как переместилось цветное пятно, врач присел на что-то рядом и теперь внимательно изучал реакцию.

— Можно второй, — разрешили ему.

За вторым последовал третий, а потом бульон закончился так внезапно, что даже стало обидно. Но и на то, чтобы испытывать это, в общем-то простое чувство, требовались силы — а они сейчас, похоже, уходили на включившееся пищеварение.

— Расскажи мне о лечении, — шепотом попросил он, расслабившись по-настоящему. Хотя бы ненадолго.

Врач убрал от него поильник с бульоном, а потом заговорил — охотно, хотя и неторопливо, явно взвешивая слова:

— Я рассчитываю, что в ближайшие пару дней можно будет снять блокаду со спинного мозга: сустав прижился, ткани почти восстановились, и можно будет заняться подвижностью и тонусом. Со слепотой и инфоблокадой медленней — пока я не могу сказать, насколько быстро лабильность ЦНС придет в норму. Сам по себе фотоожог не опасен, но что-то разбалансировало твою нервную систему, и включать органы чувств придется постепенно.

Два дня неподвижности — и это как минимум. Ладно, наверное, в его жизни бывали вещи и похуже, только вспомнить бы их.

— Почему меня не оставили на потоковом лечении? Зачем нужен персональный врач?

— Это госпиталь первой линии, — напомнили ему, — сектор пуристов. Отделение для псионов здесь настолько маленькое, насколько это вообще возможно по квоте. Тех, кого было можно перевозить, увезли в ваши сектора. Тебя было нельзя. Ты препятствовал.

Этого он не помнил — совсем. И как он мог препятствовать перевозке, тоже не представлял. Пуристы боялись псионов как огня, эта секта сама бы организовала перевозку псиона куда угодно вплоть до местной луны, лишь бы он оказался от них подальше. Что-то очень сильно не сходилось, и это что-то упиралось в память.

— Но взрыва в аэропорту не было, как мы уже выяснили, — он постарался унять невольный приступ паники. Аэропортов в секторах, принадлежащих людям без особых способностей, тем более, столь ортодоксально настроенных, как пуристы, не строили. — Так что произошло? — Ты тоже пурист? И как я здесь, черт возьми, оказался?

Горячие ладони снова опустились на плечи, погладили затылок и замерли там.

— Не паниковать, — почти шепотом напомнили ему. — Разбалансируешь все в хлам. Я тебя не читаю, но успокаивать вынужден — химические седативы тебе нельзя. Дыши ровно, ты умеешь. 

Снова надвинулся смолистый древесный запах, сегодня без цветочной отдушки, и паника отхлынула так же стремительно, как вцепилась.

— Пуристов врачами не берут, так что я точно не он.

— Что. Случилось? — почти по слогам повторил он вопрос, превозмогая желание вырваться из этих рук. Но блокада спинного мозга... что-то подсказывало, что дело не только в травме головы, которая привела к разбалансировке центрально-нервной системы. Он вдруг понял, что перебираемая в уме информация о возможных повреждениях и препаратах слишком специфична, и это переключило на новую мысль: имеет ли он сам отношение к медицине? Это объяснило бы многое, особенно столь индивидуальный уход.

Прикосновение сделалось почти невесомым, и терпеть его стало легче. Опять же — рывком, словно бы неприятие резко упало.

— Если судить по твоим травмам, то когда был поврежден защитный купол... — негромко ответили ему, — я полагаю, что ты надышался миазмы за его пределами. Странно здесь то, что я не нашел её следов, но проблема с нервной системой слишком… нетипичная.

Да, разрушение защитного купола точно бы привело к значительным жертвам среди населения... Вот только сколько нужно дышать зараженным воздухом, чтобы отключилось даже "другое" зрение?! В памяти вдруг всплыло смутное воспоминание и чьи-то слова: "Двое суток!? Только от тебя можно было такое ждать!". Кто ему это говорил? И когда?

— Купол разрушен полностью? — вместо этого спросил он.

— К счастью, нет. Обрушилась примерно седьмая часть, причем у самой земли, — прикосновение исчезло окончательно, видимо, такое его состояние врача устраивало. — Кроме того, временную заплатку растянули оперативно — и подновляют изнутри достаточно быстро, чтобы опередить эрозию.

Врач снова пошевелился рядом, и он поморщился, когда от свода ребер к солнечному сплетению медленно заскользил смазанный чем-то скользким и холодным ручной датчик.

— Что за датчик? — расспросы о действиях оказывали успокоительный эффект. Даже голос все больше напоминал человеческий, если бы сипение и хрип считались нормальной тональностью, конечно. Гораздо сложнее было не думать о более важных вопросах. Почему при нем не оказалось документов, если он связан с медициной? Почему с идентификационного чипа не считалась личность? Почему он до сих пор не в тюрьме? Или... все-таки в тюрьме?

— Я проверяю, как усваивается бульон, — датчик скользил по животу гладким навершием. — Если все пойдет хорошо, вечером можно будет еще.

Повисшее молчание было неожиданно комфортным. Видимо, в свете разнообразных подозрений к врачу и собеседнику он уже успел привыкнуть.

Шум города успокаивал, хотя теперь слух вычленял и далекие сирены патрульных катеров, и тихие пневматические посвисты пролетавших над городом транспортов, которые сплетались с шелестом деревьев и редкими голосами птиц вокруг госпиталя.

— Когда случилось обрушение? — вновь задал вопрос он. — Какой сегодня день?

— Сегодня? Вторник, третье июля, — рассеянно отозвались в ответ. — Тебя привезли тридцатого, тогда же рухнул купол.

Врач догладил датчиком и замолчал: скорее всего, изучал теперь результаты на рабочем планшете.

Он здесь уже четвертый день. Четвертый! И в себя пришел только третий раз... 

— А что с коленом? — вновь отодвигая от себя тревожащие мысли, спросил он.

— Коленный сустав был в таком состоянии, что было проще вырастить и имплантировать новый, чем реконструировать этот, — врач... пожал плечами? Судя по интонации, да. — А переломы обычные, даже без смещений.

Короткое молчание, словно врач раздумывал, стоит ли продолжать.

— Генного материала, как ты понимаешь, было полно. Ты не помнишь, как препятствовал перевозке?

Момент был скользкий — признаться в том, что память стала решетом или нет?

— Так смутно, что скорее нет, — ответил он, стараясь, чтобы в голосе не прозвучало напряжение.

— Ты обесточил грузовой медицинский транспорт, — на этот раз в голосе врача явно слышалось ехидство — это было куда лучше безликого спокойствия, — не зацепив при этом ни мой планшет, ни собственную капсулу. Дважды. На мой взгляд, вышло достаточно убедительно. Нам даже не понадобилась третья попытка.

Следующую минуту его занимало два вопроса — какая у него реанимационная капсула и отразили ли ее датчики всплеск адреналина. 

Что-что, а с энергетическими полями он не работал, это он почему-то знал совершенно точно. А вот тот, другой, оставшийся в памяти смутным голосом из темноты, наоборот — он вдруг отчетливо вспомнил руку, на пальцах которой прыгали голубые искры.

Значит, кто-то, кто бы он ни был, знал, что он в госпитале. Значит, кто-то не хотел, чтобы его отсюда вывезли.  
Кто и почему?! 

— Надумал что-нибудь? — негромко прозвучало почти над макушкой, и он вздрогнул. Машинально вскинул голову, на мгновение даже забыв, что ничего не увидит. 

На молчаливый вопрос его врач только вздохнул.

— У тебя пульс скакнул, — пояснил он.

— Представил, как это: управлять полями, — ответ получился почти честным, с таким неважно, менталист "доктор" или нет, главное, он пока держит свои руки на привязи. — Могу предложить третью попытку.

Врач помолчал, а потом протянул с откровенным интересом:

— Допустим. И куда тебя везти? Где тебя с нетерпением ждут, мой таинственный пациент?

— В клинике для псионов, — хмуро отозвался он, потеряв всякое желание разговаривать на эту тему дальше. Если он здесь четвертый день, и никто не пришел, даже тот, что задержал его в этом странном месте, значит, предположение о принадлежности к медицине можно считать ошибочным. А вот вопрос, не связан ли он как-то с преступным миром, выходил на первый план, особенно, если вспомнить о том, что его личность так и не смогли установить.

— Ну и смысл перевозить вас сейчас? — резонно спросил врач. — Подробно объяснять, чем именно вы больны и как вас лечить, а потом думать, уделили ли вам достаточно внимания? Нет уж.

Он чему-то хмыкнул и добавил:

— Вот если за вами все-таки кто-то явится, тогда поглядим. А нет — будете ждать выписки по выздоровлению.

"Все-таки" — оговорка или скрытый намек? Можно ли получить из этого больше, чем просто стоявшую за словами констатацию факта? Если за четыре дня сюда не приехал менталист, чтобы вытянуть из его мозгов все... Стоп.

А если менталист уже был? В первый же день, когда стало ясно, что идентификационный чип — это пустышка? Если ничтожнейшие обрывки памяти — это как раз остатки его выпотрошенных мозгов?!

— И что ты представляешь теперь? — негромко и сочувственно спросил его врач. — Как вышивают крестиком или как бегают трусцой? 

На удивление, сейчас он не пытался прикоснуться — напротив, казался далеким, почти нездешним, словно отодвинулся на максимально возможное расстояние, только бы не потревожить пациента.

— Где я? — повторил он, даже не пытаясь скрыть панику. А что, если так называемая блокада позвоночника — это уже наказание за преступления, которых он не помнит? Что, если это все уже тюрьма, а "врач", так и не назвавший своего имени — тюремщик, играющий роль доброго полицейского? Что, если он и есть тот самый менталист? — Почему кроме тебя здесь нет никого? Кто ты? Кто ты, черт возьми? — он сорвался на хриплый крик, пытаясь заставить свое тело пошевелиться.

— С ума сошел! — врач слетел со своего насеста мгновенно, оказался рядом. Дернул на себя, прижимая, обнимая, так что следующий хриплый крик вышел полузадушенным. — Я тебя зря собирал, что ли? Что ты надумал такого?! Пытку? Тюрьму? Госпиталь это, госпиталь! Реабилиташка под крышей, нам с тобой выделили — тебя ж нельзя с людьми положить, они мучиться начинают кошмарами! Что тебе еще рассказать, не усыплять же тебя сейчас? Ну?

— Кто ты? — "врача" тоже потряхивало, и это почему-то заставило поверить его словам. Паника начала отступать, хотя и накатывали еще волны ужаса при мысли, что, да, ну конечно, для того менталистам и нужен физический контакт... — Я хочу, чтобы ты провез меня по этажам. Хочу услышать звуки госпиталя. Его запах... Это возможно?

Тот кивнул, быстро, отрывисто, мазнув подбородком по челке и лбу.

— Пять минут, ладно? Успокоимся только. Нам с тобой нельзя в коридоры в таком состоянии, — зашептал врач, — им всем... больно. Больно и страшно. А я...

Врач сглотнул, словно боялся этой перспективы.

— Я... Фудзимия Ран. Твой лечащий врач.

— А я... — и почему он повелся на эту откровенность?! Но признание уже слетело с языка. — Я не помню, кто я.

— Понятно, — Фудзимия коротко кивнул, проехавшись щекой по макушке, — теперь понятно... разберемся. А что до того, почему тут никого нет...

Он тихо фыркнул.

— Ты думаешь, пуристы шарахаются от тебя одного? Меня они тоже терпеть не могут.

— Ты такой страшный? — почему-то хотелось смеяться, не иначе, как начался откат после нервного всплеска. Он глубоко вздохнул. — По голосу ты молодой и симпатичный.

Смолистый запах чуть кружил голову.

— Что, симпатичный прямо-таки по одному голосу? — чуть поддели его, не переставая обнимать. Фудзимия помолчал и продолжил:

— Мне было тяжело сдерживать пси-поле от усталости, — признался он. — А оно... неприятное. Так что они принимали мою помощь, потому что рук не хватало... но все равно шарахаются.

— Как ты оказался в этом госпитале? Здесь же псиоников нет? — прошептал он, даже не желая вырваться из возможно опасных объятий.

Фудзимия только дернул плечом:

— Вообще-то я сказал тебе правду: когда купол посыпался, сюда дернули всех, кто нашелся в соседних секторах. Это ближайший от пробоя госпиталь, а иногда спасают даже мелочи. В холле устроили целый конвейер оценки поступающих, лишь бы не упустить бриллиантовые минуты и золотые часы. А с серебряными сутками проще. К сожалению...

Он зло дернул плечом.

— Большая часть пострадавших — пуристы. У них не то что не хватало сил — у многих не было даже меток от вакцинации. Их тела вообще не были готовы к миазме.

Из темноты памяти на миг всплыла картина тела: раздутого, покрытого язвами — багровыми с черным налетом. Череп, с которого почти стекло лицо, распухший синюшный язык, не помещающийся между челюстей, и длинные светлые волосы, клоками висевшие на одежде. Где он это видел? Кто он?

— Почему разрушился купол? Это же очень надежная конструкция?

Фудзимия покачал головой и только потом заговорил, сообразив, что мимики недостаточно:

— Думаешь, нам тут хоть что-то сообщили? — он саркастически хмыкнул. — И потом, у меня даже на слухи не было времени. Да что слухи — я не в курсе даже официальной версии, представляешь?

Он вздохнул.

— Зачитать для тебя новости с планшета, как вернемся?

— Да, — конечно, никто не гарантировал, что все прочитанное будет существовать на самом деле, но чем больше лжи, тем больше шанс проколоться в мелочах. Особенно если учесть, что за три дня совершенную легенду не построить. Снова стоп. Откуда он это знал? Хотя сейчас важнее был другой вопрос. Последний, перед тем, как он вырубится от усталости и нервного напряжения, даже сейчас, под блокаторами ЦНС. — Почему меня до сих пор не допрашивали по поводу чипа?

— Потому что до полного выздоровления сделать это можно только с моего разрешения, — отрезал Фудзимия, — а я его не давал — и не дам.

Он чуть разжал объятия, позволяя пациенту снова откинуться на ложемент... или остаться как сидели.

Иллюзия выбора продержалась с полминуты, а то и больше. Но деревянное тело так и осталось деревянным, а усталости в нем стало еще больше.

— Устрой мне экскурсию, когда я проснусь, — шепотом просьба прозвучала почти как приказ, да и дрожание в голосе едва ли читалось. По крайней мере, он очень на это надеялся.

— Хорошо. Тебе действительно нужно отдохнуть, — Фудзимия вновь устроил его в ложементе, а потом опустил его горизонтально. — Когда ты проснешься, тебе уже станет легче.

Усталость заставила буквально провалиться в сон, но, уже засыпая и слыша, как медленно выдвигается крышка капсулы, чтобы накрыть его, он еще успел почувствовать, как горячие пальцы напоследок погладили его по щеке.

Словно в качестве компенсации, сны ему виделись необыкновенно яркие и красочные: пылающая друза каменного костра, словно на землю присела звезда и сделалась твердой, легкая зеленая, будто едва проклюнувшиеся листья по весне, дымка за радужной пленкой купола, обманчиво безобидная, лилово-розовые ноздреватые плиты, парящие в воздухе...

Голоса он услышал, еще толком не проснувшись — но колпак капсулы глушил слова, позволяя понять лишь факт разговора, не более того. Интонации Фудзимии узнавались сразу, а вот кем был его собеседник, оставалось загадкой.

Когда голос Фудзимии сменил тон, он растерянно моргнул: слишком непривычны были жесткие, повелительные нотки. Ненадолго, буквально на пару фраз, но тем не менее; потом неизвестный собеседник сменил тему, и голос его врача зазвучал уже знакомо: спокойно, с легкой снисходительной заботой сведущего в своем деле человека.

Разговор продлился недолго: видимо, у Фудзимии было в планах занятие поважнее.

— Вижу, ты уже проснулся, — шелест открывшегося колпака совпал с притоком воздуха, который нес совершенно другой запах, чем тот, что создавался внутри капсулы. Теперь пахло немного пылью, хвоей, а еще чем-то стерильным и холодным. Несмотря на то, что окружавшая темнота не рассеялась, стоило открыть глаза, всплеска отчаяния не произошло. Может потому, что он начал привыкать к своей слепоте и смиряться с нею?

Фудзимия уже знакомо поймал его за ладонь, здороваясь, и пальцы невольно сжались, не желая отпускать. Врач возражать не стал, просто снова поднял ложемент, помогая устроиться полусидя, и, похоже, присел на край капсулы, потому что помог положить ладонь себе на колено:

— Прости, мне пока нужны обе руки, если хочешь, держись так. Что ж, посмотрим, как твои дела сегодня.

Под пальцами оказался тонкий и в то же время плотный материал, гладкий на ощупь: что ж, ткань действительно походила на медицинский халат, если рецепторы не лгали. Но наверняка можно было бы сказать, только увидев своими глазами: на колене "врача" могла просто лежать подобная тряпка.

— Лучше не стало, — пробормотал он вслух и только потом вдруг сообразил, что в прошлое свое пробуждение не чувствовал руками ничего! Ничего!!!

Ошарашенный этим пониманием, он даже сбился с мысли.

— В самом деле? — Фудзимию его пессимизм, кажется, не впечатлил вовсе. — Я бы не был так категоричен...

Колено под ладонью было теплым.

От усилия заставить пальцы пошевелиться голова, казалось, вот-вот лопнет, но потом случилось чудо — указательный палец дрогнул, совсем на миг, но он двинулся! Пусть и был словно налит свинцом, пусть это простое действие оказалось невозможно утомительным — но это была победа! А значит, неподвижности скоро не будет!

Он расслабился, задышав чаще и погрузившись в приятные мысли, едва не забыв о Фудзимии.

— Упрямый какой. И торопливый, — для Фудзимии его потуги тоже не стали тайной. — Ну что ж, в следующее пробуждение будем пробовать вставать, а сейчас... наклонись вперёд, насколько можешь?

Оказывается, он уже успел пристроить на крышке капсулы что-то мягкое, на что можно было положить руки и голову, и чуть влажную спину обдало прохладным воздухом.

Сказать было легко — не то, что сделать. Как он ни пытался, но сдвинуть с места неповоротливое тело не смог. Он чувствовал, что весь покрылся испариной, по вискам даже потек пот, и от бессилия закусил губы и зажмурился, не желая показывать своего отчаяния. Хорошее настроение как брандспойтом смыли.

— Не отчаиваться от одной попытки, — по лицу прошлась влажная салфетка — судя по тому, что без запаха, медицинская, — теперь еще раз: расслабиться, успокоиться — и попробовать еще раз. Это результат фармблокады — он, конечно, более или менее рассосется к завтрашнему дню, но чем больше ты сможешь сегодня, тем легче тебе будет вставать.

— Какой сегодня день? — он снова сосредоточился, но максимум, чего добился — это чуть-чуть наклонить голову. — Нет, не могу, — выдохнул он со злостью.

— Четвертое июля, вечер, — док обошел его и встал со спины, ведя ладонью по плечу, чтобы дать возможность следить за собой, — давай снова, вместе со мной. И не беспокойся — у тебя сильное, развитое тело, но оно тяжелое. Сейчас это играет против тебя. Пока что.

В этот раз, разумеется, им все удалось, и он, вымотавшись, улегся щекой на сложенные руки, отдыхая.

— Что ты собираешься делать? — пробормотал он потом, стараясь, чтобы усталость не звучала в голосе. — Или это тайный план, чтобы вновь избежать экскурсии по госпиталю?

— Конечно, это мой коварный план, — Фудзимия иронически фыркнул и размазал что-то по спине — не быстро сохнущий гель, а скорее крем, — объясняю. Детокс я уже ввел, он щадящий и потому медленный. Подвергать тебя нагрузкам современной фармакологии ради ускорения на сутки я считаю нецелесообразным, особенно с учетом разболтанности твоей нервной системы. 

Пальцы прошлись по спине, и оказалось, что эти руки могут быть жесткими. Фудзимия мял его спину, словно месил тесто, с той же осторожностью сначала и деловитой силой в конце. 

— Поэтому пока обойдемся дедовским методом. Виброрежим, конечно, штука полезная, но не полагаться же только на технику...

Те остатки, что сохранились от "другого" зрения, окрашивали силуэт врача розоватой дымкой, и нечеткий контур скорее сигнализировал о полуправде, чем о стопроцентной лжи. Конечно, задумай что Фудзимия, противопоставить ему будет нечего, как и противодействовать, поэтому приходилось сжимать зубы крепче и доверяться. До тех пор, пока он не сможет перепроверить все сам.

Правда, сейчас под кожей, в разрабатываемой спине словно проскальзывали маленькие молнии, цепляющие мышцы, заставлявшие их сокращаться и, наоборот, расслабляться. Очаги тепла и боли вспыхивали то тут, то там, и в какой-то момент он даже застонал — и сам не понял, от чего именно. 

— Выразительно, но неинформативно, — судя по голосу, Фудзимия сейчас улыбался, — что скажешь?

Больше всего походило на то незабываемое ощущение, когда затекшее от неудобной позы тело вдруг снова обретает чувствительность, и боль смешивается с зудом и удовольствием одновременно. Кроме собственно массажа начал действовать еще и крем, и жар от расходящихся мышц постепенно охватил сначала всю спину, а потом руки, сначала левую, потом правую.

— Никогда бы не подумал, — прохрипел он, сдаваясь ощущениям, — что чувствовать тело так приятно.

Он вообще, много о чем, наверное, раньше не думал: о том, как хорошо говорить в полный голос, а не перебиваться с хрипа на сипение, о том, как здорово ходить ногами — да и вообще двигаться, о том, как потрясающе смотреть и видеть окружающий мир глазами, хотя бы обычными. Не говоря уже о том, чтобы иметь цельную, не уничтоженную чем-то память.

Фудзимия за спиной хмыкнул и провел ладонью по плечам в последний раз:

— Сколько неожиданных открытий, правда? Оказывается, даже в век высокоразвитой медицины здоровье — это ценность... — он посерьезнел. — Попробуешь откинуться обратно сам? Мышцы разогрелись, может получиться.

На этот раз получилось и легче, и тяжелее. Легче потому, что тело и впрямь стало чуть менее деревянным, но и поднимать его, оказывается, было сложнее, чем наклонять. Фудзимия, впрочем, помог и на этот раз и даже ничего не сказал на то, что пациент дышит так, словно пробежал марафон.

— А теперь — экскурсия? — пришлось напомнить, едва переведя дыхание. Этого хотелось даже больше, чем есть и отдыхать.

— Конечно, — согласился тот. — Я ведь обещал. Сейчас как раз вечер, и мы никому не помешаем.

Капсула и правда сдвинулась с места, легко и почти без напряжения, словно инерцию отменили, и воздух вокруг сдвинулся тоже. 

Прошипели пневмоприводами одни двери, другие, с глухим гулом приблизился лифт... кажется, его действительно держали под крышей большого здания.

И да, это было похоже на госпиталь — судя по тому, как легко капсула вошла в кабину, как откликались сенсорные кнопки на панели лифта, как пахло чем-то синтетическим и странно неживым, а стоило дверям лифта расступиться, как шум переполненного госпиталя гулом растревоженного улья хлынул в уши.

Ладонь, оставшаяся лежать на плече, уже не напрягала. Пожалуй, даже напротив: довольно скоро он понял, что этот гул почти оглушает, заставляя пытаться понять для себя каждый звук.  
И сейчас прикосновение Фудзимии помогало отвлечься на него, удержаться, когда звуков и реплик становилось слишком много.

Судя по тому, что он слышал, ситуация продолжала оставаться тяжелой — по этажу то и дело разносился сигнал автоматического информатора об освобождении операционных блоков, шипели двери, клацали инструменты, жужжали сервоприводы тележек, и над всем этим кружились голоса-стоны-крики... Темнота перед глазами словно стала гуще, а потом на долю секунды вспыхнула образами — огромным, заполненным людьми коридором, стеклом медицинских блоков, ярким светом, льющимся из-под потолка.

Он крепко зажмурился и вжался спиной в ложемент.

— Дальше.

Фудзимия не стал возражать, только сжалась чуть сильнее ладонь на плече. Шум вокруг нарастал и множился, почти оглушая, буквально бомбардируя слух и почему-то осязание, и он с облегчением откинулся на подголовник, когда они снова въехали в лифт.

— Полагаю, достаточно, — постановил Фудзимия.

— Да, — отозвался он, чувствуя удовлетворение сразу от нескольких вещей. Во-первых, другое зрение по-прежнему с ним, а значит, в той или иной степени оно восстановится. Во-вторых, он действительно находится в госпитале, пусть даже Фудзимия может потом оказаться тюремным врачом. И, в-третьих, из тех обрывков разговоров, что он поймал, можно было сложить картину произошедшего в секторе.

Ускорение вдавило в пол, а потом, после очередного шипения пневмопривода, звуки госпиталя снова исчезли. Шелест складывающихся жалюзи, приглушенный шум города... странным образом он успокаивал намного эффективнее, чем полная тишина.

— Поешь? — негромко спросил Фудзимия. — Или устал, и мне добавить питание в капельницу?

— Не откажусь от чего-то посущественнее бульона, — прохрипел он и даже улыбнулся воспоминанию о горячем и вкусном, согревающем изнутри. — Но если ничего другого нет, то пойдет и бульон.

Ожидание еды даже подвинуло в сторону полученную информацию, но ее он собирался смаковать долго и, желательно, без внимательного взгляда — такого, как сейчас, например.

— Увы, — Фудзимия протянул с отчетливым сочувствием и, кажется, даже искренним сожалением, — никаких “посущественней”. Зато бульон будет не один, это могу обещать.

Не солгал. Короткий звуковой сигнал — видимо, док ставил на разогрев, а потом запахло едой. Пара глотков густого кисловатого сока, от которого во рту скопилась слюна, а желудок обрадованно взвыл, густой мясной бульон — довольно много, почти половина привычной когда-то порции, и овощное пюре. По счастью, с чем-то вроде томатов, иначе это безобразие было бы невозможно есть.

Пюре пришлось есть с ложки, и это был весьма неловкий момент. Именно сейчас слепота и вызванная ею беспомощность вдруг осозналась особенно четко.

— Мне не нравится пюре, — скрывая досаду, сказал он и попробовал отклонить голову.

— Вкус или консистенция? — Фудзимия, похоже, понял, что он этим подразумевал, и настаивать не стал. — Найти тебе овощной суп-пюре? Без клетчатки все равно никуда, а мясо тебе пока нельзя.

Он вздохнул и сумрачно кивнул, едва расслышав тихие шаги Фудзимии. Подумалось, что дорожка здесь, наверное, сделана из прессованной резиновой крошки, а по сторонам от нее в контейнерах растут деревья. Высокие или маленькие? Глупый, несущественный вопрос занимал его почти минуту, а потом вдруг взвыла сирена.

— Тебе настолько не понравилось пюре? — голос у Фудзимии был спокойным, с легким оттенком иронии. — Или что-то другое?

Видимо, на его лице достаточно выразительно отразилось изумление, чтобы Фудзимия поверил.

— Если не ты, то кто?.. — шепот был почти неслышным, а потом, судя по звукам, его врач развил бешеную деятельность. Стук тяжелых металлических полос, скрежет и щелчок тумблера, глухое гудение какого-то электроприбора, непонятное движение капсулы — неужели Фудзимия готовился... к обороне?

— Что происходит?! — он даже дернулся, сумел двинуть рукой и, похоже, смахнул со столика перед собой что-то, глухо стукнувшее по борту капсулы. — Фудзимия?

Врач поймал его за ладонь, пристроил на колено, почему-то оказавшееся без ткани, а потом он услышал звук, который ни с чем бы не спутал: тот характерный щелчок, с которым встает на место батарея. 

— Держись за голую кожу, иначе тебя тоже зацепит, — пробормотал Фудзимия, и его едва очерченный в ином зрении силуэт налился яркостью, — попробуем сначала пугнуть...

Фазер. Его "лечащий врач" умел запросто обращаться с фазером! Мысль метнулась в голове, а потом пальцы коснулись обнаженной кожи, в мозгу словно вспыхнуло, и темноту залило алым. Боль, боль, боль! Фантомная, дергающая мышцы и дробящая кости, она рождалась в колене и затапливала все тело. И он закричал.

Боль рвала тело, он захлебывался ею, едва понимая, что в реальности ее нет, а потом в ноздри ударил запах хвойной смолы — странный, неуместный в его кошмаре... и все кончилось, словно оборвали нить. Фудзимия крепко прижал его к себе, точно закрывая от взбунтовашейся памяти, и он слепо ткнулся носом в шею, вжимаясь сильнее, глубже, пытаясь едва шевелящимися пальцами вцепиться в плечи. Фудзимия понял, перехватил его ладони, сжал и удержал, когда адреналин схлынул, оставляя вместо себя слабость.

— Прости, — горячие губы на мгновение прижались ко лбу, — я выясню, что происходит, и расскажу тебе. А сейчас спи...

Он даже не попытался воспротивиться, когда Фудзимия быстро уложил его в капсулу и запустил снотворную программу. Легкие наполнились воздухом с запахом грозы и цветов, сознание будто сжало мягкими лапами, успокаивая и удерживая от тревожных мыслей, и он снова заснул.

И, по всей видимости, пропустил всё, что только можно. Впрочем, реальность успела измениться к лучшему — причем радикально.

Все-таки запах свежевыглаженного белья — один из самых приятных. Просыпаться, утопая в нем мало что не по уши, еще лучше. А уж проснуться от того, что настырный солнечный луч щекочет пятку...  
Определенно, у него стало гораздо меньше претензий в миру вокруг начиная с себя. И гораздо больше — благодарности.

С таким настроением даже темнота казалась уютной. Он улыбнулся, наслаждаясь тем, как нагревается от солнца кожа, и даже подвинул ногу, чтобы насладиться ощущением еще больше.

Погодите, подвинул ногу?! Он попробовал пошевелить пальцами, и те отзывчиво двинулись в ответ.

— Мне тоже нравится результат, — признался Фудзимия совсем рядом. Присел на койку, поймал за ладонь и предложил: — Попробуешь сесть?

Хвойная смола, которой от него пахло, сейчас казалась нагретой на солнце, почти расплавленной. Красная вязкая слеза на шершавом теле дерева, тягучая и прозрачная.

— Дай мне насладиться маленькими радостями моей беспросветной жизни, — полушутя отозвался он, не в силах перестать улыбаться. Под солнечное тепло удалось подставить и вторую ногу, так что удовольствия стало еще больше. Самое время, получалось, чтобы спросить. — Так что было утром, можешь уже рассказать?

— Вчера вечером, — уточнил Фудзимия, — и прежде чем ты успеешь расстроиться, что опять проспал кучу времени, отмечу, что с лекарственным сном мы закончили, и теперь периоды твоего бодрствования будут увеличиваться и скоро войдут в границы нормы. 

Он только молча кивнул, сосредоточенно вслушиваясь в голос его врача.

— Но насколько я понимаю, ты кому-то чрезвычайно интересен. Вчера экстренно отключилось энергоснабжение на двух верхних этажах, вышли из строя все системы безопасности, лифты перестали ходить вовсе. А потом все также неожиданно включилось снова. И это можно было бы списать на технические неполадки, если бы не исчезновение моего планшета. С твоей историей болезни.

Хорошо, что теперь он был свободен от сенсоров реанимокапсулы, а то бы его выброс адреналина не остался незамеченным. Значит, предположение о его причастности к криминальному миру близко к действительности.

— Если ты ждешь ответов от меня, то их не будет, — пробормотал он.

— Ответов не жду, — Фудзимия, судя по тону, только головой покачал. — Предлагаю порассуждать вслух, чтобы я знал, чего бояться и от чего тебя прикрывать. А пока ты думаешь, соображу тебе завтрак.

Кровать едва заметно качнулась — Фудзимия поднялся, скорее всего к пищевому терминалу, оставляя его наедине с мыслями.

Действия Фудзимии прекрасно укладывались в схему "доброго следователя": расположи к себе, начни разговор вслух, расколи до конца. Врач или не врач — тут пришлось воскресить в памяти момент с щелчком фазерных батарей и отодвинуть мысли о том, откуда он обладает этой информацией, — но с оружием он на короткой ноге. Значит, что получалось? Псиоником Фудзимия был точно — вопрос каким? Не менталистом, иначе бы все уже выяснил — или все же менталистом, который не получил то, на что рассчитывал? Отбрасывать вариант с тем, что он и врачом не был — тоже не стоило, потому как точных данных на эту тему не имелось. Зато психологические подводки "доктор" давал изумительно точные, да еще и оружие... Что выходило в итоге? Приставленный надзиратель высокого уровня, который присматривает за преступником и пытается вычислить его связи? А то и ловит остальных на "живца"?

Надо было быстрее вставать на ноги и убираться отсюда. Вопрос только в том, дадут ли ему это сделать, или разговор о выздоровлении всего лишь приманка на крючке? 

Фудзимия вернулся и положил руку на плечо, обозначая свое положение в пространстве. Предложил:

— Садись, будем завтракать, а потом попробуем встать. И, пожалуйста, рассказывай мне о своих ощущениях, чтобы я мог правильно определить нагрузку.

Изголовье койки послушно приподнялось, и Фудзимия поставил перед ним нечто вроде столика с широкими ножками — судя по тому, что он сумел понять, проведя по нему ладонями.

— Опять пюре? — тело слушалось, хоть и с трудом. Руки реагировали словно с задержкой, а о точности движений приходилось пока только мечтать. К тому же возникал резонный вопрос: может, не стоило демонстрировать Фудзимии прогресс выздоровления полностью?

— Молочные продукты, — в голосе Фудзимии слышалась мягкая улыбка, — для твоих переломанных ребер и восстановленного колена более чем полезно. Попробуешь сам или помочь?

Ощущение, оставшееся на месте другого зрения, воспринимало мягкое, согревающее сияние, идущее от Фудзимии, не проникающее внутрь разума, а словно бы обволакивающее его. Все-таки менталист?

Он расслабился, пытаясь сгладить темноту вокруг себя, сделать ее полированной и жесткой, чтобы этот свет отражался от нее в стороны.

— Молоко? — внутренне передернувшись, спросил он. — Или кефир, что не меньшая гадость?

— А ты попробуй, — нет, положительно в голосе Фудзимии цвела улыбка! — Мне интересно, что ты скажешь.

Пришлось вздохнуть и, укрепившись душой, взять в подрагивающие пальцы ложку, зачерпнуть и таки донести до губ. Кремовая масса, немного кислая, немного сладкая, с едва заметным запахом ванили, мотивировала продолжить исследования тарелки с невиданной тщательностью. Он, признаться, и не помнил, когда поглощение “молочных продуктов” обходилось столь малой кровью.

Фудзимия аккуратно направлял его ложку в тарелке, или что там было — миска? контейнер? Пальцы ощущали что-то округлое, с гладким бортиком — перерабатываемый пластик, скорее всего. Попасть ложкой в рот тоже было нелегким делом: даже без учета непослушных рук, край ложки тыкался то в верхнюю губу, то в нижнюю, и как оно выглядело со стороны, лучше было не думать. Он между делом потрогал щеку на предмет щетины, и мельком удивился, ощутив гладкую кожу.

— Мясу я бы обрадовался больше, — не стал лукавить он, в очередной раз промахнувшись мимо рта. — И очень рассчитываю на бульон к обеду.

Фудзимия засмеялся, и этот результат следовало закрепить. 

— Ты меня брил? Или автоматикой воспользовался?

— Будет тебе бульон — но только бульон, — хмыкнул тот, — да зачем, кремом намазал и смыл, проблем-то.

Горячий ягодный взвар пили вместе. Тоже, наверняка, повышенной полезности, но при этом Фудзимия снова умудрился совместить вкусное с полезным. Повезло. Кому другому запихнуть в него почти полкило молочки точно бы не удалось.

— Какие процедуры ты планируешь мне на сегодня? — спросил он, приложившись уже к пустой чашке. Нет, двойная слепота начинала напрягать сильно, даже прошлая обездвиженность не шла с ней ни в какое сравнение.

— Попробуем ходить и разминаться, — безмятежно отозвался Фудзимия, — коврик здесь имеется, места на крыше полно. Посмотрим на прогресс и как быстро ты устанешь, может, до мелкой моторики дойдёт. Фармблокада нервной системы хороша тем, что риск не проснуться исключен, как и проблемы с приживаемостью органов, но, чтобы полностью её вывести, придется в буквальном смысле попотеть. Как-то так.

— И никаких процедур? — что-то Фудзимия и впрямь темнил. В буквальном смысле тоже: темнота в том месте, где предположительно находился "врач", словно сгущалась сама по себе. Можно было бы протянуть руку и проверить, правильно ли он ощущает, но он решил оставить это на потом. — Даже для связок? — а то сиплый голос уже раздражал.

— Не торопись так, — спокойствие Фудзимии тихо раздражало, — связки — вторично. Сначала определим твое состояние, потом займемся ими. Но, судя по тому, как ты спрашиваешь, тебе не терпится начать. Так ведь?

Он отрывисто кивнул и почувствовал, как Фудзимия взял его за ладонь — и вложил в неё что-то толстое и мягкое.

— Надевай подкрадухи и пойдем — не босиком же тебе шлепать по крыше.

Должно быть, удивление на его лице отразилось столь явно, что Фудзимия тихо рассмеялся. 

— Это больничная обувь для таких, как ты, неуверенно ходящих, — потом пояснил он. — Как большие мягкие носки, только с фиксацией. И с ноги не соскочит, и амортизирует по максимуму.

— Наверное, это хорошо, что врач забывает о слепоте пациента, — досада все равно плеснулась в голос через край, — с одной стороны. С другой настораживает: врач ли он.

Фудзимия вдруг положил ему руки на плечи и наклонился к уху, заставляя шумно вдохнуть запах хвойной смолы. Шепнул:

— Просто врач уверен, что слепота скоро пройдет — а значит, не считается, — и так же быстро отстранился, вынимая подкрадухи у него из рук. — В качестве извинения — на первый раз я сам.

И не солгал: он почувствовал на колене дыхание уже через секунду. Лодыжки обхватила мягкая лента на липучке, а потом Фудзимия скомандовал:

— Подними руки, — и ловко надел ему через голову что-то из одежды, должно быть длинную рубашку. Впрочем, она пахла так же упоительно, как и белье. — И если ты беспокоишься за колено, оно уже три дня как способно выдержать любую нагрузку.

— Я не беспокоюсь, — но рукой все равно нашарил оба колена, так, на всякий случай. Они оба ощущались целыми, даже без повязок и швов от операции. — Я все равно не помню и не знаю, какое из них пострадало.

Лжи в его словах почти не было — может, выбившее его из колеи воспоминание, являлось подсознательным представлением о травме, которой, кстати, тоже могло не быть в действительности. Фудзимия тоже мог лгать, оправдывая тем самым его обездвиженность. Боли не чувствовалось, следов хирургического вмешательства тоже — кстати, даже ребра не болели, а если и они были сломаны, то почему не отзывались на глубокий вдох? Он специально наполнил грудь воздухом, прислушиваясь к ощущениям — ничего.

— Судя по тому, что ты спокойно дышишь, твои ребра в порядке, — Фудзимия закончил с одеждой и поймал его за запястье, — попробуешь встать? Только не торопись, иначе толчок может оказаться слишком сильным. Опирайся на меня и оттолкнись от постели.

— Полагаешь, я не смогу подняться сам? — но вопреки словам он покрепче уцепился за подставленную руку и, собравшись с силами, толкнул тело вперед и вверх. Ноги оказались словно ватными, непослушными и едва ощущаемыми, так что в следующую долю секунды он понял, что падает.

Фудзимия поймал его в объятия, не обманувшись бравадой, и удержал удивительно легко. Привычка или усиленные мышцы?

— Не торопись, — повторил его врач, — дай телу возможность вспомнить движения и восстановить тонус. 

Фудзимия отстранился, продолжая удерживать его за запястья, шагнул назад, потом еще раз — пока расстояние между ними не стало равно длине вытянутых рук.

— Теперь шагай ко мне, я поймаю. И внимательно прислушивайся к себе.

Подобная снисходительность раздражала. Даже уязвляла, непонятно, по какой причине. Он решительно высвободил руки из аккуратной хватки Фудзимии.

— Это лишнее, — стараясь не особо хрипеть, сказал он. Балансировать, удерживая равновесие, было странно — но куда более непривычным оказалось шагнуть, едва ли ощущая ноги.

Впрочем, каждый новый шаг возвращал ему уверенность, а мышцам — силу. Смутное, на грани второго зрения, ощущение присутствия Фудзимии чуть впереди помогало не задумываться насчет цели.

И потому он сначала дошел до того места, где в лицо снова ударило солнце, и только потом замер, впитывая утро и городской шум всем собой.

Позади раздалось тихое жужжание, а потом так же еле слышно клацнуло что-то металлическое.

— Я так и знал, что ты будешь страховать меня роботом, — пробормотал он, протягивая руки и нашаривая перед собой гладкое, твердое и плоское... Да, точно, подоконник. Самое то, чтобы опереться для отдыха. — Ну, по крайней мере, косвенное свидетельство, что с ногами действительно было что-то не так.

Стоп, он сказал это вслух? Он едва не сплюнул от досады.

— Параноик, — беззлобно прокомментировал Фудзимия, — и ведь это наверняка самое малое, что тебя терзает. Надумаешь что-то спросить — обращайся.

— Я хочу узнать результаты обследования, — сказал он, закрывая глаза. Проще так, чем смотреть, и видеть темноту. — Того, первоначального, при поступлении сюда.

— Хорошо, — Фудзимия согласился без колебаний, — я принесу планшет к твоему следующему пробуждению. Если ты отдохнул, мы можем попробовать дойти до лифта.

Он медленно вдохнул и выдохнул, а потом позволил себе кивнуть.

— Лифт от тебя справа наискосок, в десяти шагах. Препятствий нет.

— Это уже коридор? — странно, ему казалось, что он не успел бы покинуть бокса. Или место, где он находился, и впрямь не предназначалось для размещения пациента. Он повернул голову в предполагаемом направлении лифта. — Наискосок вправо-вправо или вправо-влево? На сколько градусов? 

— От тебя на три часа, — судя по голосу, его врач решил положиться на его силы и упрямство — он слышал голос Фудзимии уже не вплотную, — такой ответ подойдет?

Вместо ответа он сделал шаг навстречу, еще и еще один. Мышцы словно вспоминали, что такое — идти, всё более и более уверенно, пока он не ощутил под пальцами касание металлических дверей лифта.

Внутри всколыхнулась радость — дошел! — но внешне он постарался скрыть как ликование, так и удивление тому факту, что ориентация на "часы", а не на градусы, оказывается, была ему менее привычна. Кому требуется столь точное представление пространства?

— Что дальше?

— Лифт на крышу, — ответил Фудзимия, — коврик ждет и всё такое. Заходи?

Двери открылись с приятным шелестом, и он шагнул внутрь, уже не дергаясь, когда Фудзимия поймал его за запястье и помог взяться за поручень у стены. 

— Поехали?

— А у меня есть выбор? — он озадаченно повернулся на голос и усмехнулся. К чему Фудзимия упомянул коврик? Это какой-то знак, по которому он должен догадаться, что будет дальше? Что это за врач, который не проводит лекарственной и аппаратной терапии?

— Если ты захочешь сменить врача... — судя по тону, Фудзимия развел руками, — кто ж тебе запретит. Моей квалификации и допуска, конечно, еще придется поискать, с твоими возможностями обычный-то не подойдет.

Лифт мягко качнулся вверх-вниз, замер, и Фудзимия осторожно потянул его наружу.

— А ты знаешь себе цену, — пробормотал он, не особо заботясь, слышит ли его Фудзимия. Без крыши над головой его ощущения разом изменились, и он с долей растерянности понял, что не уверен в своих силах.

— И она велика, — согласился тот, помогая ему ступить на что-то мягкое, а потом отпустил запястье. — Итак, перед тобой мягкий мат три на три метра. Сделай три шага вперед, найдешь в центре штаны и короткую рубашку, наденешь — и поднимайся, будем приводить в чувство моторику.

Известие о штанах воодушевило настолько, что он преодолел эти несчастные три шага почти не шатаясь.  
Даже то, что он споткнулся и чуть не упал, не испортило настроения. Да и одежду пришлось поискать, шаря руками по мату, но в этом он тоже увидел определенную тренировку и оставил возможные комментарии при себе. Чем быстрее он восстановится, тем быстрее избавится от Фудзимии.

— Ты меня еще сегодня возненавидишь, — тот сказал почти сочувственно, — что ж, поехали. Пальцы в замок, вытяни над головой... теперь перед собой... сзади...

Уже к третьему действию он понял, что это случится намного раньше. Непослушные руки, негнущиеся пальцы, словно деревянные мышцы — и все это медленно, очень медленно разогревается. Через пять минут и к первому балансу пот хлынул просто ручьем, и Фудзимия остановил разминку на те несколько секунд, которые потребовались ему, чтобы выпить воды и вытереть лицо наброшенным на плечи полотенцем. А потом они продолжили.

В какой-то момент ноги просто перестали его держать. Он упал на мат, загнанно дыша и не заботясь о том, каким слабым и беспомощным выглядит со стороны — все стало неважным по сравнению с болью в мышцах и костях. Зато теперь верилось безоговорочно, что травма колена была — ощущения были просто адскими. Фудзимия присел рядом, тронул за плечо, предупреждая о своем присутствии, и задрал штанину за колено, принимаясь втирать в колено какую-то резко пахнущую травами жижу. 

— Хорошо, что ты такой гордый и упрямый, — задумчиво сказал Фудзимия, пока его буквально волшебные руки унимали боль, — нервные окончания включились просто прекрасно. Допивай воду, и поползем вниз, отдыхать. Тебя еще ждет массаж и томография.

— Это ты слишком уверен в моих силах, — выдохнул он, стараясь не кривить рот, когда в ноге рождались импульсы боли. — Если думаешь, что я сейчас встану и дойду хотя бы до лифта. Ты же вызвал автоматическое кресло — я слышал его колеса сзади, не обманешь.

— Я тебя никуда не тороплю, — возразил Фудзимия. Жесткие массирующие движения сменились почти нежными, бережными поглаживаниями. — А кресло я вызвал на тот случай, если ты не сможешь опереться на его спинку и дойти самостоятельно. Впрочем, я в тебя верю. Ты сможешь.

— Я не уверен, что смогу хотя бы сесть, — выдохнул он, стараясь унять дрожь в голосе и восстановить дыхание. — Но ты обещал мне прочитать с планшеты диагнозы и анамнез... Может, пока я прихожу в себя...

Он специально оставил предложение незаконченным, хотя Фудзимия наверняка не купится на скрытый намек оставить его ненадолго в одиночестве.

— Пока ты приходишь в себя, лучше попробуй контролировать дыхание и сердцебиение, — предложил Фудзимия, — полагаю, ты захочешь принять душ перед процедурами. Планшет с картой со мной, но твое тело сейчас тебе важнее: что услышишь-то, если в ушах звенит, и от гипервентиляции голова кружится?

Фудзимия, похоже, всеми силами оттягивал момент обещанного ознакомления с медицинской картой. Это уже становилось интересным: может, стоило подыграть и посмотреть, что будет дальше?

— Ты прав, — демонстрируя досаду, произнес он и поглубже вздохнул. — Это подождет. Но идти я пока все равно не смогу.

— Не моги, — согласился Фудзимия. — Дыши равномерно, не отвлекайся на разговор. С ритмом я тебе помогу.

Его врач положил ладонь чуть ниже ребер, но выше пупка, и принялся чуть надавливать, помогая понять, когда удерживать вдохи и выдохи. За этим медленным, сосредоточенным дыханием время отодвинулось в сторону, исчезло, забрав с собой боль, и показалось, что тело стало механизмом, настраиваемым сейчас на корректную работу.

— Теперь попробуй встать, — он был настолько заворожен этим мерным движением, что даже не сразу осознал, что к нему обращаются, — медленно. Ты хорошо поработал, тебе не нужно торопиться.

— Давай ты оставишь меня здесь, и я усну, — спать, на самом деле, хотелось ужасно. Усталость с каждой минутой словно становилась все больше, а тело наливалось теплом и расслабленностью — и рука на животе была тому причиной в том числе. — Хотя бы на полчаса? А потом я буду тебя слушаться до вечера, идет?

— Не то чтобы у тебя был выбор, как ты меня недавно упрекнул, — Фудзимия вздохнул и убрал руку. Поднялся, отошел на пару шагов и вернулся, укрывая его чем-то теплым и мягким. — Полчаса. Потом ты соскребешь себя с мата и поползешь дальше. Спи.

На этот раз врач исчез за пределами невеликого поля "зрения" — может, и правда ушел куда-то по делам. О Фудзимии, значит, пока можно было забыть. 

Он устроился поудобнее и даже улыбнулся, натягивая на себя плед — или чем там его укрыл "врач"? — а потом отпустил сознание, позволяя ему уплыть в сон. Отдаленный шум города, пересвист птиц и даже шуршание антигравов, ползающих где-то поблизости, убаюкивали и внушали чувство безопасности. Почему этот фоновый шум действовал на него лучше, чем тишина медицинского бокса? Он дал себе слово подумать об этом потом и уснул.

Просыпался он медленно и удивительно отдохнувшим. Фудзимия снова сидел рядом, и, похоже, дышал ровно том же ритме, которого совсем недавно помог достичь ему. Размеренные вдохи и выдохи, ровное биение сердца — все это удивительно легко вписалось в убаюкавший его городской шум.

Медитация, лениво проползла в голове мысль, похожая на толстую мохнатую гусеницу. Неужели и от нее есть польза?  
Даже в реанимационных капсулах пациентов оставляли одних — это знание жило где-то глубоко, на уровне элементарных знаний о мире. Что за необходимость присутствовать рядом постоянно?

Он отбросил покрывало и не спеша сел. Тело ощущалось странно отдохнувшим, не иначе полчаса растянулись в несколько раз.

— Фудзимия? — делая вид, что не слышал дыхания рядом, позвал он. — Ты здесь?

— Здесь, — голос врача еще оставался отстраненным и теперь медленно наполнялся эмоциями. — Как ты себя чувствуешь теперь? Попробуй встать.

Он кивнул и, опершись на удачно оказавшееся под ладонью плечо, поднялся: неторопливо, медленно, но вполне уверенно, словно на недавней разминке на упражнение при работе с собственным весом. Выходит, Фудзимия не зря гонял его.

— Сколько времени? — первым делом уточнил он, опасаясь услышать, что опять проспал целый день. — И я хочу попросить тебя проводить меня в санузел.

— Ты проспал полчаса, — Фудзимия пожал плечами, и он почувствовал это рукой. — Сейчас начало двенадцатого. Опирайся на спинку кресла и идем. Тебе предстоит еще как минимум массаж, обед и томография.

Полчаса... не может быть, чтобы он настолько уложился в отведенное время? Или может?

— Почему ты наблюдаешь меня сам, а не используешь автоматику? — спросил он вместо этого, крепче берясь за спинку кресла. — Временные импланты для восстановления зрения, хотя бы?

— Потому что я лучше, — отрезал Фудзимия, неторопливо шагая чуть впереди, — и потому что импланты запросто могут искалечить твой дар. Стоит тебе начать полагаться на них, а не на себя и свои возможности — и все, деградация способностей, которые ты наверняка вырабатывал не один год. Три-пять дней в темноте этого не стоят.

Он только моргнул, почти оглушенный неожиданной силой чужих эмоций. Словно на мгновение окунули в кипящую лаву — и выпустили.

И в тот же миг его накрыло второй волной, только теперь уже собственных ощущений. Как будто резко распахнулись глаза — свет ударил прямо в мозг, заливая его горячим и жгучим, и в этом мгновении "зрения" он только и смог, что уловить очертания деревьев — в больших контейнерах и раскидистых, с круглыми выстриженными кронами, и человека рядом с собой — стройного и...

И всё, темнота вернулась снова и он даже застонал от досады.

— Вот именно это я и имел в виду, — Фудзимия подытожил чуть мрачно, но уже спокойно, — так что потерпи еще немного. Так, впереди лифт.

Действительно, двери разъехались с уже знакомым металлическим шелестом, и он вошел внутрь, толкая перед собой кресло. Фудзимия зашел следом, и от движения кабины вниз слегка подвело желудок.  
Как будто опомнившись, проснулось чувство голода, а следом захотелось в туалет и принять душ. Вспомнить свое тело хотя бы на ощупь — сколько ему было лет? Двадцать пять? Сорок? Больше? 

Он провел рукой по волосам, чувствуя под пальцами короткие пряди. Какого они были цвета? Он не помнил. Но эти мысли уже не причиняли боль, он словно смирился с ними, как с исходной ступенькой для новой жизни.

Пол мягко ударил в ноги, когда кабина остановилась, и он втайне порадовался, когда даже не покачнулся.

— Здесь недалеко, — похоже, Фудзимия взялся за кресло спереди и теперь тянул его за собой, — душ, питательный коктейль, массаж и обед. Именно в таком порядке.

До вожделенного душа оказалось восемнадцать шагов и две двери с пневмоприводами. Не о чем говорить.

Фудзимия взял его за запястье и потянул сначала в одну сторону, показывая, где унитаз, потом в другую — давая понять, как включить душ и откуда пойдет вода.

— Думаю, я справлюсь, — наверное, в голосе достаточно прорезалось нетерпение, чтобы Фудзимия, наконец, оставил его в покое.

— Если что-то потребуется, зови, — ответил тот.

Вряд ли, даже если он тут голову разобьет. Впрочем, пол в душевой был нескользким, словно бы прорезиненным: небольшие выпуклости проминались под ступнями.

Горячая вода смыла все: и усталость, и неуверенность, и тревогу. Он закрыл глаза, подставляя сильному напору макушку и загривок, и едва не замычал от удовольствия.

Не открывая глаз, нашарил на полке два флакона: один уже знакомо пах лавандой, а вот жидкость во втором не имела запаха. Безликая стерильность госпиталя бесила намного больше, чем аромат Фудзимии, и, уже намылив голову, он вдруг задумался — не значило ли это, что врач привел его в свою комнату, отведенную персоналу?

И если Фудзимию действительно дернули с соседнего сектора — зачем бы ему брать с собой шампунь? Эта задачка тоже не сходилась с ответом.

Он смыл с себя мыльную воду, а потом попробовал найти полотенце. Обшарил руками стену справа и слева от душевой кабины, а потом и вовсе запутался в направлениях. Пошел вдоль одной из стен, надеясь найти хоть собственную одежду, торопливо сброшенную прямо на пол, и вместо этого обнаружил дверной проем.

— Я не нашел полотенце, — пришлось сразу признаться в собственной оплошности. Должно быть, зрелище он представлял собой знатное, раз Фудзимия тихо вздохнул. Не иначе, досадуя.

— Прости, я забыл показать тебе сушку, — врач вручил ему полотенце — толстое, чуть жестковатое, большое, — вытирайся. Или можешь вернуться в кабину, заодно волосы высушишь. Как тебе?

Он кивнул, торопливо, но тщательно вытираясь. Не хватало еще возиться с феном — для капсулы его брить не стали, и теперь волосы после растирания наверняка взъерошились и встали дыбом.

— Пошли, — на этот раз Фудзимия, видимо, сжалившись, взял его за руку и довел туда, где влажную кожу и голову моментально обнял теплый движущийся воздух. Хватило нескольких секунд, чтобы вода высохла. — Одежду свою ты тоже не найдешь сам, я правильно понял?

В ответ он покаянно кивнул.

— Очень хотелось помыться по-человечески, — признался он, когда Фудзимия вложил ему в руки штаны и футболку. — Можно я немного босиком похожу? 

— Тут особенно негде, но ты можешь изучить комнату, если хочешь, — согласился Фудзимия, — только выпей сначала вот это, раз в тебе проснулся энтузиазм.

Что-то вроде фруктового... пюре? но жидкого, не суп же это! — с уже знакомым цитрусовым вкусом, в этот раз смягченным чем-то более питательным. Он отпил и принялся ходить по комнате, изучая левой ладонью препятствия.

Судя по всему, на обычный медицинский бокс это место не походило совсем. Кушетка оказалась простой, без блока встроенной аппаратуры, дальше располагался стол с парой ящиков, которые, как выяснилось, даже не были заперты. Планшет, бесполезные сейчас для изучения листы синтетической бумаги — плохого качества, судя по тому, как они липли к пальцам, потом горшок с каким-то растением — зачем оно здесь?! — дальше пищевой терминал... Он последовательно составлял в голове карту своего местопребывания, ощущая, как беспокойство внутри постепенно становится меньше. Почему ему было так важно точное знание, где он находится? Настолько важно, что оно впиталось в подкорку и причиняло неудобство своим отсутствием.

Обойдя всю комнату, пять с половиной шагов в одну сторону и восемь в другую, он снова вернулся к столу. Снова тронул рукой гладкие толстые листья, зацепил пальцами жесткие заостренные края, потом поднес пальцы к носу, пытаясь понять, пахнут ли они чем-то...

— Это бридикус, — во время его осмотра Фудзимия держался в стороне, не попадаясь под ноги. — Он еще маленький.

Сказано было так, словно это растение было личным, а не госпитальным. А Фудзимию дернули из соседнего сектора по вызову, не так ли?

— Не помню, — вместо того, чтобы задать беспокоящий вопрос, выдохнул он, а потом, открыл ящик стола и сунул руку внутрь.

— Это лишнее... — начал Фудзимия, но пальцы уже обхватили рукоять фазера, так привычно, что даже на душе стало легче, и выдернуть оружие, направляя его в сторону "врача" оказалось еще проще. Просто потому, что совпавшее с резким выдохом Фудзимии действие вышло автоматическим. Рука, кстати, не дрожала совершенно.

Впрочем, кроме этого выдоха Фудзимия больше ничем не выдал своей реакции. Кажется, даже не подумал дернуться с места — во всяком случае, если судить по направлению, определяемому по голосу. Спросил негромко:

— Отлично, рефлексы включились, и весьма занятные. Руки не дрожат, дар помог определить мое местонахождение... очень хорошо. А ты еще спрашивал, почему я против временных имплантов. Вот поэтому и против. Правда, такой резкий прогресс затребовал дополнительные ресурсы... скажи, голод усилился?

Фудзимия явно пытался переключить его внимание. Причем, не испугавшись направленного оружия — заряженного причем, вес батареи внутри фазера чувствовался рукой, и этот факт до мозга дошел куда позднее, чем сработали рефлексы. 

— Ответ за ответ, — предложил он, по-прежнему удерживая фазер перед собой. — Зачем врачу оружие, здесь, в секторе пуристов?

— Потому что я имею право его носить и вовсю им пользуюсь, — Фудзимия фыркнул, — особенно в тех случаях, когда у меня на руках псионик высокого уровня... в госпитале в секторе пуристов. Твоя очередь.

Правдивый, честный ответ. Почти.

— Да, я не отказался бы съесть нормального мяса, — с оружием в руке он ощущал себя намного лучше. Даже слепым и едва вставшим на ноги — но почему, тоже стоило поразмыслить позже. — Согласен даже на пюре, только чтобы из мяса.

И тоже откровенно. Но только не совсем на тот вопрос.  
Фудзимия фыркнул уже в открытую.

— И только-то? Не мог подождать обеда? — протянул он почти разочарованно, а потом гудение фазера в ладони стихло. — Вообще-то то же самое ты мог спросить и без подобных... невербальных аргументов.

Значит, насчет того, что это личное оружие, Фудзимия не солгал. Дистанционное выключение для купленного из-под полы ствола — штука слишком дорогая.

Это знание тоже всплыло в памяти, словно вынырнув с большой глубины. Может, он торговец оружием? В таком случае понятно, почему его будут пасти так плотно...

Он отложил фазер на стол, почему-то так же ясно понимая, что мог бы убить Фудзимию и при отключенной батарее фазера. И это уже испугало — на короткий миг, долю секунды, но осознание этого факта — этой уверенности — ввергло его в ступор.

— Я хочу есть, — прохрипел он и, дойдя до койки, опустился на край. — И что там дальше, томограф?

— Томограф, — согласился Фудзимия, в один шаг оказываясь рядом, почти вплотную, но даже не подумав дернуться в сторону оружия. — Отлежишься в нем. Потом массаж, потому что рефлексы — это хорошо, но мало.

Мимолетное тепло на лбу, но не прикосновение, словно он провел ладонью совсем близко к коже, но не касаясь. Потом оно исчезло, и вместо этого запикала вводимым заказом панель кухонного терминала. 

Он остался на месте ждать. На душе было муторно, вплоть до того, что потерялся аппетит. Сейчас хотелось не есть, а заниматься — хотя бы снова проделать тот комплекс упражнений, которым Фудзимия умотал его до полного бессилия на крыше. Движение и боль выбили бы лишние мысли из головы.

Памяти не хватало так сильно, что он балансировал на грани паники и отчаяния, скатиться в которые просто не мог себе позволить.

Когда его легко обняли, прижимая к себе, настроение и не подумало резко измениться. Фудзимия не стал вмешиваться в его эмоции или гормональный фон, как в прошлый раз, он просто был рядом. И это подействовало намного сильнее.

— Не знал, что столь тесный контакт входит в курс лечения как обязательный элемент, — стараясь сдержать раздражение, произнес он достаточно резко. — Ты всех пациентов обнимаешь, или тут личный интерес какой?

Фудзимия и ухом не повел. И не отстранился.

— Период панических атак у тебя должен был кончиться, — спокойно начал он, — а вот для послеоперационных депрессий — самое время. Подавлять их медикаментозно я не хочу — в тебе и без того сидит достаточно препаратов, и их выведение только началось. Корректировать сам не стану тем более. Потому предлагаю просто помнить, что значительная часть твоего отчаяния — временная. Как только все функции восстановятся, оно уйдет. Так что можешь злиться на меня дальше, это в любом случае лучше и полезней.

Если эти слова должны были его успокоить, то эффект получился прямо противоположный. Сказав "корректировать сам", Фудзимия почти признался в том, что является менталистом, к тому же, имеющим личное оружие — и право им владеть. 

Значит, все же дознаватель. Скорее всего, особого уровня, если проанализировать все остальное.

— Злость бесполезна, — он отодвинул Фудзимию от себя. — Она затуманивает взгляд.

Сказал и осекся, не потому что был лишен зрения, любого, а потому, что уже говорил это... Когда? Кому?

Тот послушно шагнул назад, но продолжил неожиданно серьезно:

— О нет, — сейчас в голосе Фудзимии слышалась... улыбка? Нет, не совсем; если бы он видел, пожалуй, назвал бы это скорее гримаской, кривой и полной внутреннего яда. — Иногда злость или даже ненависть — все, что остается. Все, что заставляет плыть. Всё, что дает силы и изгоняет слабость. 

— Надеюсь, что у меня в жизни есть за что держаться и без того, — выпрямившись и расправив плечи, сказал он. — И я не собираюсь плыть, я намерен ходить и бегать.

— Ну вот, так гораздо лучше, — одобрил Фудзимия, — тогда теперь — обед.

Снова звуки: пикание терминала, поднос, касание чашек и пиал — но нет звуков шагов. Ни разу не было. Впрочем, почти сразу рядом запахло так, что желудок взвыл и едва не начал переваривать сам себя.

— Сотэ. Приятного аппетита.

На этот раз с едой получилось управиться лучше — ощущения стали точнее, и определить, где край миски, а где ложка, он мог с большей степенью вероятности. Вернее, почти чувствовал их физически, и хотя это наитие еще не дотягивало до "другого" зрения — и близко не походило, все равно это был шаг вперед. Пусть крохотный, но шаг. Чувство сытости накатило как-то вдруг, вместе с сонливостью — но он торопливо доел последнюю пару ложек, словно боялся, что отберут.

— Пойдем, — Фудзимия легко коснулся плеча, — подремлешь в томографе. А то уснешь сидя.

Он поднялся и только потом сообразил:

— Спасибо. Было очень вкусно.

Короткий тихий смешок был почти польщенным:

— Я рад.

Он, не споря, снова надел не то носки, не то сапоги — с плотной, но невесомой, будто надувной, подошвой, и пошел куда-то за Фудзимией, считая шаги и стараясь не думать о том, что вместо томографа может оказаться какой-нибудь аппарат похуже.

В этот раз они шли довольно долго: лифт спустился на несколько этажей, потом еще не меньше ста пятидесяти шагов по коридору, прежде чем перед ними открылась очередная дверь. 

Фудзимия остановился, легко придержал его за плечо, помог усесться на подозрительно хлипкую, но широкую каталку.  
Лег он сам и невольно закрыл глаза, когда каталка вместе с ним вдвинулась во что-то массивное.  
На лоб, плечи, руки опустились и аккуратно прижали, фиксируя, мягкие захваты. 

— Постарайся успокоиться, — сказал Фудзимия, явно что-то увидев на сенсорах. — Это просто для обеспечения твоей неподвижности. Потерпи полчаса.

— Как будто от меня что-то зависит, — мрачно ответил он, но тут вокруг начало гудеть, и его темноту расчертило яркими линиями. Желто-оранжевые, пульсирующие, они сплелись в рисунок магнитного поля, и он замер, изумленно рассматривая его красоту. Так может, он поторопился, отказав себе в энергетических способностях?

Перед изумлением отступила даже сонливость. Он увлекся разглядыванием настолько, что так и не собрался уснуть. Опасался лишь одного: что после того, как томограф — или что там? — выключат, эти линии исчезнут, оставив его в темноте.

— Вот и все, — сказал рядом Фудзимия, когда захваты спали, а каталку выкатили обратно, — как ощущения?

Он медленно, словно пытаясь не спугнуть, перекатил голову по подушке и взглянул на своего лечащего врача. Света он не различал по-прежнему, но сейчас это было неважно — другим зрением он видел цвет. Бледные пятна красного, желтого и зеленого, едва угадывающиеся синие линии сливались в подобие человеческой фигуры. Он подавил улыбку.

— А что, — спросил он вслух и нахмурил брови, — они должны быть какими-то особенными?

— Хотя бы новыми, — уточнил Фудзимия озабоченно и шагнул ближе, — неужели не было? Может, нужно еще?..

Врач явно задумался, разглядывая что-то у него на лице, и голос его стих на середине фразы. Твердые теплые пальцы зарылись в волосы у виска, прошлись к макушке и затылку... и исчезли прежде, чем он сообразил возмутиться.

— Думаешь, твои пальцы чувствительнее томографа? — пятна, бывшие Фудзимией, поменяли цвет, смещаясь по спектру к фиолетовому. Он закрыл глаза, с удовлетворением отмечая, что картинка не изменилась. Значит, все же другое зрение. — Я уже могу вставать?

— Не “думаю”, а знаю, — отмахнулся Фудзимия, заходя ему за спину, — выпрямись-ка.

Те же пальцы легли на загривок и скользнули вниз до самой поясницы, проделали этот путь снова, уже гораздо медленней. 

— Не будем торопиться, — Фудзимия все-таки определился. — Да, можешь вставать.

"Знаю". Вот тебе и чистосердечное признание. Он сел, спустил ноги на пол и встал, даже не подумав опереться на каталку. Пора бы задумываться, как убраться отсюда подобру-поздорову.

— До массажной, — Фудзимия двинулся к двери, — идем.

Оказалось недалеко: видимо, лифт был и с другой стороны этажа, они спустились еще на пару этажей, прежде чем войти в комнату, где пахло чем-то... жирным? Масляным? Кремом, сообразил он.

— Чонхи, я назначение тебе скинул, раскладку по нагрузкам дал, — обратился Фудзимия к кому-то, — насмерть не укатывай, но не жалей. Как закончишь, вернусь.

Он впервые услышал, чтобы Фудзимия обращался к кому-то из персонала, и невольно повернулся в ту сторону. Чонхи был практически неразличим в темноте — его обозначало лишь слабое биение фиолетового пятнышка, чтобы увидеть которое, пришлось сильно присмотреться.

Чонхи что-то ответил Фудзимии, но понять, что именно, не получилось.

Массажист аккуратно взял его за руку, подводя к столу. Ладонь у него была неестественно мягкой — видимо, от крема.

— Раздевайтесь и ложитесь головой вниз, — у него был странный, чуть пришептывающий выговор и несколько неуверенный голос, противоречащий полным силы движениям. Может, предпочитает работать руками, а не говорить? — Там есть специальное отверстие для лица.

Следующие полчаса он изо всех сил стискивал зубы, чтобы не кричать. Волны боли, прокатывающиеся по телу от каждого движения Чонхи, словно сталкивались друг с другом, расплескиваясь в голове брызгами ослепляющих вспышек. Ногу сводило судорогами, ребра ныли, а в основании черепа словно сворачивалось что-то не имеющее названия, но тугое и жгучее, пускавшее свои щупальца глубоко в мозг. Терпеть становилось невозможно. Даже боль была неважна: сейчас все силы уходили на то, чтобы устоять перед ядовитым монстром, в которого превратился собственный позвоночник.

Он даже толком не понял, когда Чонхи остановился: боль разбушевалась настолько, что утихать стала только через пару минут после того, как массажист перешел на руки и ноги. Словно перевела дыхание прежде, чем приняться за обгладывание новых владений.

— Можешь кричать, — невнятно бормотнул Чонхи, и он содрогнулся от новой боли в ноге, — я знаю, это больно.

"Это больно?", — повторил в его голове чей-то заботливый голос, от которого мозг выворачивался наизнанку. — "Можешь кричать."

Фантомной судорогой выломало тело, он стиснул зубы так, что они заскрежетали, и темнота вокруг вспыхнула кровью.

"Это так больно?" — спрашивал голос, и боли становилось все больше и больше. — "Надо же, как интересно..."   
"Это так больно?" В рефреном повторяющихся словах звучали одновременно скука и удовольствие. "Ты же понимаешь, что я все равно узнаю, что... " Что? Но боль надежно скрывала это, пряча в перекатывающейся по телу муке.

Что-то грохнуло за ногами слева, и он только спустя долгую минуту сообразил, что это ударилась о стену отброшенная с дороги дверь.

Еще один, скользнула вялая мысль, а потом кто-то отбросил со спины полотенце, с силой впечатывая ладони в кожу. Фудзимия.

Он закрыл глаза, сдаваясь этим рукам, и огненная буря вокруг его разума — а теперь стало понятно, что это действительно отблески пламени, — стала стихать. Пожарище будто выцветало, оставляя после себя пепелище: черные обуглившиеся головешки, покрытые странным желтым пеплом... Его слишком сильно била дрожь, а разум словно сковывало обручами боли, и лишь поэтому он не сразу понял, что черное-белое перед глазами — не бред. А смутная, размытая картина пола с крестообразным основанием массажного стола на нем.

— Лежи, — у Фудзимии был тихий усталый голос, — я посмотрю, что там с Чонхи. Как бы у нас не стало на пациента больше...

Ладони исчезли, спину снова укрыли тканью, но его это не слишком интересовало.

Он видел. Видел! Вопрос только — чем?

Пожалуй, он не смог бы ответить себе, какой вариант кажется более желанным: Фудзимия обещал возвращение зрения уже завтра, не перенапряжет ли он глаза, если оно восстановится сегодня? А если это дар, то немедленно поднимала голову иррациональная опаска — сможет ли он видеть глазами?

— Что... случилось? — голос оказался хриплым, будто сорванным в крике, а горло до сих пор было словно сведено спазмом. Он поморгал, и снова вернулась темнота, но сейчас это ощущалось как благословение. — Фудзимия?

— Похоже, ты оглушил Чонхи, — сдержанно отозвался тот, — полагаю, твоя эмпатия после преодоления определенного барьера посчитала того, кто причиняет тебе боль, врагом, и ты транслировал ему свои ощущения... скорее всего, еще и усилив их. А вот что с тобой произошло? После томографа проснулся дар?

Врач говорил все это, не переставая что-то делать, и только под самый конец короткого монолога подошел вплотную, снова накрыл ладонью затылок.

— Нет, — пробормотал он в ответ, не открывая глаза, и не стал задумываться о том, в чем собирается признаться. — Память. Обрывками, которых лучше бы не было. Ничего существенного, только боль.

Фудзимия шумно вдохнул и со свистом выпустил воздух сквозь зубы. Пальцы на затылке, впрочем, не сжались, не дернулись — кем бы он ни был, врачом он был явно настоящим.

— Похоже, тут имеет место некоторое взаимонепонимание. Катастрофическое, — голос был смертельно серьезным, заставляя напрячься и слушать внимательно. — Так вот, объясняю боевику-параноику, прогулявшему в школе биологию и основы первой помощи. Нервная система — это не только и не столько психика. Это вся — подчеркиваю, вся! — информация, передаваемая всеми органами чувств напрямую в мозг.

Пальцы сдвинулись к загривку, почти нежно, почти гладя.

— Так вот, если ты, горе-псион, будешь и дальше врать мне, что у тебя не проснулся дар, я начну его стимулировать. Потому что в нормальном темпе он уже должен был дать о себе знать, а значит — где-то у тебя неучтенная травма, пробой, нехватка стимуляции, — тоном Фудзимии сейчас можно было вбивать гвозди. — При этом, напоминаю, твоя нервная система долгое время находилась под влиянием миазмы. Она разбалансирована и держится на соплях. Если я, поверив твоему убогому вранью, резко увеличу нагрузку — ты в лучшем случае впадешь в кататонию от перегрузки. Из неё ты можешь выйти. Можешь плавно спланировать в кому или сгореть окончательно. Понятно тебе, придурок с фазером?

— Фазер был твой, придурок, — прохрипел он в ответ, даже не пытаясь вывернуться из-под руки. От Фудзимии шла тяжелая волна раздражения и холодной ярости, но она странным образом ощущалась как должное. Внутри словно что-то вставало на место, будто вот подобное противостояние ощущалось привычным и правильным настолько, что весь организм собирался в целое даже из тех разрозненных кусков, что остались. — Это у меня проблемы с памятью, напоминаю. И я не солгал, потому что не представляю, в чем заключаются мои пси-способности.

— Меня ты в прицел ловил глазами? — ядовито осведомился Фудзимия. — Или все-таки даром? Ты можешь не знать достоверно, что у тебя за пси — но не предполагать ты не можешь. И определить, где нормальные ощущения слепого, а где тебе помогает дар, можешь тоже — мозгов тебе хватит. Нечего дурака мне включать, потеряшка. А ты мнешься, как девственница в борделе — не было, не знаю, не умею. Долго это еще будет продолжаться? Ты же своим здоровьем рискуешь!

— Не глазами, умник! На твой голос, — он тоже начинал злиться, и в голове вдруг сами собой начались просчеты, как нужно двинуться, чтобы освободиться. Несколько вариантов, с разными исходами для себя и Фудзимии, который, будучи менталистом, наверняка читал это все в текущий момент. — Что, не знал, что так тоже можно?

— Можно, — согласился тот. — Вот только ты уже сейчас ходишь уверенней по незнакомым помещениям, чем это возможно только по звукам. Чего ты боишься, можешь мне объяснить? Мне вообще наплевать на твои страшные тайны, у меня нет ни желания, ни возможности в них лезть. Я не менталист, долбоеб. Я биокинетик — терапевт, хирург, всё сразу. Тебе статью из словаря зачесть? И твоя паранойя мешает мне работать.

— Я тебе не верю, — не таясь, выдохнул он и наконец дернул головой, обозначая желание освободиться. — Ты лжешь и вводишь меня в заблуждение. Когда я просил свой анамнез? Вчера? Или два дня назад?

— Я его второй день таскаю в планшете, — Фудзимия вздохнул и убрал руку; спина немедленно заныла, но он решил, что лучше перетерпит. — И второй день твое тело и разум выдает вот такие вот... — судя по тону и резкому движению, врач кивнул Чонхи, — фортели. Так что извини, мне несколько не до твоего анамнеза было. Если я сейчас прочитаю, ты сможешь проверить, говорю ли я правду?

— Как? На детекторе лжи тебя проверить? — он с трудом повернулся и встал, снова поймав ощущение пепелища вокруг себя. Одежды, впрочем, было не разглядеть, а на расстоянии не больше двух метров маячили блеклые пятна цвета — Фудзимия, Чонхи... и, похоже, еще три человека за ними, чуть в отдалении, это что, охрана? — Или ты хочешь, чтобы я посмотрел тебе в честные глаза?

— Да, в неврологию... — Фудзимия шагнул в сторону, и двое склонились над Чонхи, аккуратно, но быстро переложили и... унесли? Неужели массажист до сих пор не пришел в себя? На мгновение стало тошно, но потом он стряхнул с себя это чувство: не время. — Нет, не нужно... да... уверен.

Четвертый постоял рядом с Фудзимией, помялся — и все-таки ушел. Тихо стукнула о косяк дверь, и они снова остались вдвоем.

— Если на то пошло, я не знаю, как предоставить тебе сведения, достоверность которых ты не сможешь проверить, — Фудзимия оперся бедром на массажный стол, судя по тому, как он чуть заметно качнулся, — если у тебя есть какой-то вариант, предложи.

— Читай, — сказал он, подходя ближе и отстраненно понимая, что так Фудзимия воспринимается ярче. — И показывай на мне, где и что было.

Фудзимия иронически фыркнул, но до планшета дотянулся и встал напротив.

— Да пожалуйста. Итак, пациент 131784-3, идентификационный код не опознан, человек, пол мужской, раса — европеоид, обнаружен поисковым дроном под завалом в секторе 8235. Результат предварительного сканирования — обширные повреждения грудной клетки, переломы ребер 2-2, 2-3, — пальцы Фудзимии ткнулись в называемые ребра, и те немедленно отозвались ноющей болью, — трещины 1-3, 1-2, виа-дуплексное повреждение артерий правого предсердия, гематомы тебе, наверное, не нужны... так, внутренние органы... почки, селезенка, предположительно ударное повреждение, легкие задеты осколком ребра, кровотечение... Ага, вот, ожог роговицы, зрачок на свет не реагирует, коленный сустав правой ноги раздроблен, следы точечного вхождения высоковольтной дуги под мениском, изменение мышечной и костной ткани голеностопа. Перелом пальцев левой руки, ударного характера, следы кислородного голодания, миазменный ожог слизистой ротовой полости и горла. Это результат обследования дроном. 

Он нахмурился, предполагая, что к тому моменту, как его доставили в госпиталь, зачитанный Фудзимией список пополнился не только количественно, но и качественно.

— Но, вижу, тебе пока хватит, — примирительно сказал Фудзимия. — Реанимационной капсулы хватает, чтобы вернуть человека к жизни за 48 часов. Ты находился в ней шесть с половиной суток. Подумай об этом, а потом о том, как ты мог оказаться в пограничной зоне купольной защиты. Куда обычному человеку вход заказан.

Фудзимия явно выдохся и теперь только смотрел, терпеливо и спокойно. Он чувствовал этот взгляд — словно прикосновение невесомой теплой кисти: лоб, веки, скулы, подбородок, нос... губы?

— Ну как? Будем лечиться? — врач снова не выдержал паузу, и от этого рвения едва удалось удержать улыбку — только лечение Фудзимию и интересует, только об этом и спрашивал. Отругал его, надо же. — Чего молчишь?

— Ты посмотрел на мои губы или мне показалось? — сипло произнес он, пытаясь различить в красном-оранжевом-зеленом отблески розового. Если Фудзимия захочет, он увидит в его вопросе нужный ответ. А если нет... Значит, все останется так, как есть. — И я не пойду обратно в бокс голым.

— А что, нельзя? Благо, есть на что посмотреть, — буркнул Фудзимия, явно смущенный. — Одежда твоя никуда не делась, лежит вон себе. Сейчас принесу.

Если бы он знал, есть на что смотреть или нет, было бы проще. А так почему-то он чувствовал себя не то оглушенным, не то сбитым с толку, и хмурился, пытаясь понять сигналы — как там Фудзимия сказал? — разбалансированной нервной системы.

— Одевайся, — вернувшийся Фудзимия пихнул ему в руки рубашку с брюками. — Оденешься — займусь подкрадухами, что делать... не нагибать же тебя пока.

Он машинально принялся натягивать одежду, отдельно отметив, что в этот раз Фудзимия остался дальше, чем обычно. Чем стало привычным.  
Словно это случайное признание выбило его из колеи, и теперь врач торопился отстраниться, чтобы восстановить свое спокойствие.

Он тоже чувствовал себя странно. Фудзимия, похоже, хотел сказать "наклонять", но оговорился, волей или неволей, а он, представив себе подобный расклад, не почувствовал отторжения. Даже больше того — ощутил слабый, едва ли оформленный интерес.

Пришлось торопливо одеться, чтобы не выдать себя физиологической реакцией. Не то, чтобы она была, разумеется... Нет, конечно же, нет! Он даже и не думал, что она могла бы быть, но... Нет.

Фудзимия присел у колен, помогая ступить в горловину, чтобы потом затянуть ее вокруг лодыжки, и его пальцы показались не просто горячими — обжигающими.  
Впрочем — к сожалению? к счастью? — поднялся тот быстро.

— Опирайся, — по полу прогрохотало колесиками кресло, — и пойдем. Обратно на крышу, раз пуристов от тебя в обморок сваливает... спать не хочешь?

— Нет, — почти не солгал он. 

После массажа Чонхи болело все тело, даже те мышцы, о которых он не имел ни малейшего представления. Но отдохнуть все равно хотелось. И поразмыслить, что может понадобиться человеку в граничной с куполом охраняемой зоне, где расположены генераторы поля и где находиться опасно для жизни и без прочих сопутствующих условий. 

— Я бы просто полежал, — все же закончил он, почувствовав скептический взгляд Фудзимии.

— Понятно, — врача его виляния не впечатлили, — что ж, идем. На крыше есть не только уже знакомый тебе мат, но и шезлонги с матрасами. 

Договаривал он, уже направляясь к двери:

— А пока будешь отдыхать — расскажешь мне наконец, как именно выглядели и ощущались проблески твоего дара.

Он даже споткнулся от неожиданности, столь категорично прозвучало предложение Фудзимии. Ладно, пусть он был врачом, но в любом случае, он работал на правительство, раз его слово перевесило требование силовых структур о допросе. Фудзимия получался очень непростой фигурой, и, как ни крути, раскрываться перед ним было опасно.

— Я не знаю, — мрачно пробормотал он и закашлялся. — Больше меня волнует зрение. Иногда кажется, начинаю различать свет и тень, а иногда нет.

— Мне нужно понимать, чем ты их различаешь, — объяснил Фудзимия, — потому что, например, после того, что случилось на массаже — Чонхи ты оглушил даром. Не случится ли так, что он начнет восстанавливаться первым? Насколько уверенно его пробуждение? Вполне возможно, твое тело посчитает именно его более ценным ресурсом, чем телесное зрение. 

Уже знакомо прошипели двери лифта:

— Понимаешь, потеряшка, меня не интересует, какой он. Храни свои тайны и дальше. Но знать, что именно просыпается, как часто и насколько ты это контролируешь — это знать мне необходимо. Ты расскажешь?

— Пока я ничего не контролирую, — "умник" так и просилось с языка в ответ на чуть ли не нежную "потеряшку". — И ничего не чувствую, даже не помню, что должен чувствовать.

Фудзимия только тяжело вздохнул: не поверил. Ну да и пусть его.

Стоило лифту раскрыться на крыше, как в лицо ударил ветер, теплый, согретый солнцем и богатый запахами и звуками.

— Ну что, на шезлонг тебя? — понимающе протянул врач. — И я хоть немного поем и посплю — так и не успел, на экспресс-диагностику затащили.

— Да, на солнце, если можно, — согласился он и даже протянул руку, чтобы Фудзимия довел его, куда нужно. Тот, если и удивился, ничего не сказал.

Шезлонг оказался медицинским, с плотным, явно ортопедическим основанием и массажными валиками, которые немедленно подкатились под шею и спину. Второй зашуршал рядом уже через минут двадцать. Фудзимия провел над его лбом ладонью, устроился рядом и затих, как-то сразу и вдруг. Дыхание сделалось медленным и ровным — похоже, его врач просто выключился, стоило только прилечь.

Вот и прекрасно — было время спокойно обдумать все факты, что он имел на данный момент. Итак, он умеет обращаться с оружием — и делает это на уровне рефлексов даже слепым. Обладает определенными медицинскими знаниями и незарегистрированным идентификационным чипом, а на момент катастрофы с куполом находился в особо охраняемой зоне, где получил повреждения насильственного характера — явно выступая в активной роли, судя по травмам рук и грудной клетки, озвученных Фудзимией. Интересно, проводилась ли экспертиза по нахождению следов взрывчатки на его коже или нет? Почему-то он был уверен, что результат в данном случае был бы положительным.

Итак, он, по всей видимости, явно имел отношение к разрушению купола. Вопрос только — причастен ли он к нему сам или входил в группу... Если принять во внимание неизвестного человека с молнией в руке, второе было вероятнее. Но зачем ему разрушать купол!?

Запутавшись окончательно, он усилием воли отодвинул мысли и немного полежал, наслаждаясь солнечным теплом. Потом, пользуясь тем, что Фудзимия спал, поднялся с шезлонга и попробовал увидеть в своей темноте признаки "пепелища". Те возникли почти сразу же — слабыми серыми очертаниями деревьев, шезлонгов, стоящих в два ряда по обе стороны от дорожки, и каких-то больших кабин у самого края зоны.

Он даже немного прошелся, осторожно, выверяя каждый шаг, и в процессе прогулки нашел уже знакомый мат — метрах в десяти от того места, где заканчивались шезлонги. Улегся на него, усмехаясь собственному предпочтению менее удобного места, и закрыл глаза.

Казалось, он отключился всего на секунду, но раздавшийся рядом шепот и чья-то рука, опустившаяся на плечо, вырвали его из сна так резко, что он вскинулся.

— Тише, тише! — зашептал кто-то. — Рэд, тише, это я!

— Кто? — прохрипел он, ошпаренный мыслью, что нашелся кто-то, знающий его имя. Он — Рэд?

— Только тише, у меня мало времени. Тебя, знаешь ли, сложно застать одного, — человек наклонился к нему ближе, и он даже не возмутился, когда запястье оказалось в железной хватке чужих пальцев. — Я все знаю про память, читал твою карту... Тише, погоди! — очередной вопрос прервала теплая, чуть мозолистая ладонь на губах. — Ты его сделал, Рэд! Слышишь? Ты убил эту тварь! И спас мне жизнь, так что я тебе снова должен... Жаль, что я не смог помешать тем, которые пришли потом... — он жадно впитывал голос, пытаясь разглядеть человека над собой, но видел лишь нечеткий и мерцающий голубым силуэт. — Тебе здорово досталось, но Фудзимия лучший, кого мы смогли найти. Ему можно верить. Но сектор закрыт, Рэд! Военное положение, и транспорты... Эти ублюдки сбили эвакотранспорты!

— Я не помню... — торопливо прохрипел он. — Кто ты?

Его собеседник тихо хмыкнул. 

— В карте написано: только естественный ход восстановления. Эта гнида чуть не сожгла тебе мозги, Рэдди, но ты все равно их обыграл, всех! Тот, кого мы ищем... наводка только у тебя, и доверься мне, я не дам никому до тебя добраться просто так. Пока сектор блокирован, ты в безопасности. Нам нужно время привести тебя в форму! Ни о чем не беспокойся, я все сделаю.

Его буквально затапливало теплом и участием напарника, если он не ошибался с выводом.

— Кто. Ты? — все же выдохнул он.

— Я Риф, Рэдди, Риф. Мне пора, сюда идут! — и назвавшийся Рифом исчез так быстро, что он даже не понял, как ему это удалось.

Значит, Рэд, Рэдди. Он откинулся обратно на мат, прислушиваясь к себе. Больше похоже на прозвище или позывной... Может быть, сокращение от фамилии? Или у него рыжие волосы, поэтому и Рэд?  
Это было лучше, чем ничего. И если напарник был настоящим. Сомнительный врач у него уже есть. Почему не быть подозрительному напарнику?

Риф излучал тепло и заботу, допустим... но на это любой эмпат способен. И пришел тогда, когда Фудзимия отключился от усталости, значит, все время следит? Нет, расслабляться, получалось, рано.  
Но теперь у него есть хотя бы имя. Или прозвище.

Он так задумался, что на тихий шорох рядом отреагировал машинально — вскинулся, хватая вернувшегося Рифа за руку, дернул на себя и разом перекатился, прижимая его к мату и заламывая руку за спину. Навалился сверху, прижал собой и, зафиксировав ноги ногами, хрипло шепнул:

— А вот теперь поговорим, Риф.

— Полагаю, у тебя был гость, — иронию в голосе Фудзимии можно было черпать ведрами. — Стоило только прикорнуть на пару часов, и ты уже себе кого-то нашел, потеряшка?

Действительно, от волос на затылке пахло хвойной смолой, и на мгновение показалось, что этот запах усилился, заслонил собой мир.

— Напоминаю — ты обознался, — Фудзимия под ним выразительно дернулся — так, слегка, чтобы не повредить себе ничего. — Если не хочешь слезать, так хоть отпусти руки, я ими работаю.

Пойманную руку он отпустил, а вот отодвинуться не поторопился.

— А если нашел? — наклониться и шепнуть на ухо, каким-то другим зрением оценивая расстояние, оказалось так легко. — Будешь ревновать, а, умник?

Фудзимия едва заметно вздрогнул, скорее даже поежился. Но ответил прямо и честно, не собираясь, похоже, юлить:

— Ревновать вправе тот, кто уже считает своим, — он вздохнул и закончил тихо: 

— А я успел испугаться, что тебя увезли, а нет — так придушили прямо на этом мате.

Его слова были очень созвучны с тем, что сказал Риф. И "Фудзимии можно верить", "он лучший из тех, кого смогли найти"... Получалось, что если Риф и Фудзимия не знакомы, они невольно подтверждают слова друг друга. Ключевое слово — "если".  
Так что оговорку про то, кто кого уже считает своим, можно было пока оставить без внимания.

— У меня к тебе два вопроса, — шепнул он, наклонившись еще ниже и коснувшись губами уха Фудзимии. — Первый: какого цвета мои волосы? И второй: кто тебя отправил в этот сектор?

— Черные с сединой, — выдохнул тот, — а кто отправил... в клинику пришла директива от чрезвычайщиков — направить сюда треть персонала скорой помощи и отделений хирургии. Судя по тому, кого я встретил в госпитале... она прошла по всем соседним с этим секторам.

Фудзимия попытался двинуться, но смог только повернуть голову.

— Еще хочешь что-нибудь спросить? — насмешка в его голосе остановила бы кого угодно... если бы не хриплый полушепот, которым это было сказано.

Спину вдруг пробрало дрожью, и он скатился на бок, освобождая Фудзимию и отодвигаясь от него подальше, так, просто на всякий случай. Быстро поднялся на ноги и отвернулся, как будто бы не мог на него смотреть. Ага, как же!

— Почему меня должны придушить во сне? — пробормотал он, скрывая за вопросом собственную растерянность.

— Потому что выстрелить в тебя или отравить я не дам, а спать ты сбежал с шезлонга почему-то сюда-а-а, — судя по голосу и шорохам, Фудзимия и не думал вставать, разве что на спину перекатился и теперь со вкусом потягивался. — А чего ты вдруг сбежал-то? Так хорошо лежали...

В его тоне изумительно читалась убийственная насмешка.

— Я рад, что тебе понравилось, — скрывая смущение, пробормотал он. — Могу еще раз через плечо кинуть, заодно узнаем, умею я проводить этот прием или только в первый раз повезло.

Фудзимия хмыкнул.

— Не бойся, это как ездить на велосипеде — если один раз научился, то тело умеет... и будет помнить, даже если ты об этом не знаешь, — он поднялся с мата и встал за спиной. — Тело вообще многое помнит. И раз уж речь зашла об этом, может, все-таки расскажешь, что ты вспомнил — тогда, первый раз здесь, и сегодня у Чонхи?

Он глубоко вздохнул. Доверяй ему, сказал Риф, он — лучший.

— Я вспомнил выстрел из фазера в упор, — прохрипел он, не поворачиваясь. — Кто-то прижал фазер к моему колену и выстрелил. Я ощутил эту боль дважды.

— Ага, — промычал Фудзимия задумчиво, накрыл ладонью позвоночник между лопаток, — вспомнил и транслировал. Только через мои щиты ты толком не пробился... а Чонхи прошило насквозь и выключило.

Ладонь двинулась к затылку.

— Но что было триггером? Боль?

Он покачал головой.

— Нет, слова. И ты, и Чонхи — вы оба сказали то, что я уже слышал, и одно наложилось на другое, — открываться Фудзимии было нелегко, но Риф сказал: верь.

— У тебя ноги не затекли стоять? — Фудзимия легко надавил на плечо, — сядь на мат, чтобы мне не тянуться.

Пришлось опуститься вниз и устроиться, скрестив ноги, но спина все равно норовила напряженно выпрямиться.

— Слова... возможно, — Фудзимия устроился за спиной, и пальцы пробежались по ребрам, — а почему ты счел меня менталистом?

— Что-то такое тут, — он постучал пальцами по собственной голове. — Когда я пришел в себя, я уже знал, что нельзя подпускать к себе менталиста. Это опасно, очень. А ты слишком хорошо вписывался в понимание того, кто может залезть в мозги через прикосновение.

— Менталисты не бывают хирургами, — объяснил Фудзимия, — массажистами и так далее. На постоянной основе, я имею в виду. И эмпатов среди нас почти нет: самые слабые — и те перегорают. Просто потому, что нет таких щитов, которые могли бы выдержать постоянный тактильный контакт. Даже я тебя успокаивал не эмпатией.

— А чем? — чувствуя, как расслабление мягко и исподволь захватывает тело, просипел он. Хотелось откинуться спиной в тепло, которое шло от Фудзимии — почти что солнечное, только проникающее куда-то глубоко в душу. Да только вот как это мог воспринять сам Фудзимия?

— Биохимия крови. Заставил адреналин распасться — паника остановилась. Помог выкинуть в кровь серотонин — в дело вступила радость. И так далее, — пальцы дошли почти до копчика, надавили и снова принялись подниматься по позвоночнику, — все просто.

— Потрясающая и очень полезная способность, — зашептал он, попадая во власть этих волшебных рук и едва соображая, что именно говорит. — Должно быть, это далеко не все, что ты можешь.

— Не все, — эхом отозвался Фудзимия, — но всё тебе и не нужно.

Его пальцы, казалось, проминали каждый позвонок и отходящие от него пучки нервов, поднимались все выше и выше, задержавшись чуть выше поясницы. 

— Тебе повезло, что я нашелся в этом госпитале.

— Да, — выдохнул он, наклоняясь вперед и опираясь на руки, чтобы подставить Фудзимие спину. — Наверное... Или тебя специально там нашли, лучшего из тех, до кого смогли дотянуться...

— Ложись, — его врач надавил на лопатку, — руки вниз вдоль тела, голову на бок. Попробуем иначе.

И, стоило устроиться, как было сказано, преспокойно уселся сверху, вдавливая бедра в мат.

— Будем считать, что теперь моя очередь быть сверху, — его руки снова легли на спину и продолжили движение ровно оттуда, где остановились.

Фудзимия оказался тяжелым, но его вес тоже успокаивал.

— Любишь быть сверху? — слепота играла тоже на его стороне, без всякой надежды на спасение обнимая его ощущениями. Тепло, удовольствие, даже нежность... Голова окончательно пошла кругом. — Что именно ты делаешь сейчас?

— Я много чего люблю, потеряшка, — Фудзимия, похоже, улыбался, и эта улыбка согревала кровь, чуть ли не впитываясь через кожу. — А сейчас мне нравится твой дофамин. 

Он вопросительно простонал, и пальцы легко надавили на позвоночник, заставляя чуть ли не растечься от удовольствия. 

— И то, как ты стонешь, — шепнул Фудзимия.

— Это все твои пальцы... — но оправдание звучало жалко. 

Видимо, поэтому Фудзимия и пояснил, что имел в виду.

— Судя по двум твоим вспышкам, с болью у тебя все в порядке, а вот позитивные эмоции меня беспокоили. Нам стоит оценить, насколько хлипко твое эмоциональное равновесие, то есть насколько легко нервная система отзывается на воздействие. Особенно на приятное.

— Звучит так, словно ты хо... хочешь меня соблазнить, — язык и впрямь начал заплетаться. — Чувствую себя одурманенно... Так должно быть?

— Конечно, я хочу тебя соблазнить, — Фудзимия прерывисто вздохнул, — и не только, и не один раз. Но это сейчас не главное. Насчет одурманенности — да, всё в порядке. Не мешай себе чувствовать, хорошо?

Ладони дошли до шеи, размяли загривок и зарылись в волосы на затылке. 

— Просто удовольствие, потеряшка. Как от хорошей еды или вина.

Тепло, циркулирующее в крови, вдруг стало жаркой волной, свернувшейся внизу живота. Один толчок — как вдох — и оно стало возбуждением, той самой реакцией тела, от которой опалило щеки. Он вздрогнул, испытывая неловкость и одновременно смущение.

— Ты... Просто так же сказал?

— Можешь считать, что да, — хмыкнул Фудзимия. Но руки, массировавшие кожу головы, на мгновение замерли. — Хотя даже кошке разрешено смотреть на короля. А в твоем присутствии моя врачебная этика летит в пропасть.

Не мешай себе чувствовать, сказал Фудзимия — ладно, но удержать себя от всего остального он был должен. Потому что... Так было нельзя. Тело плавилось от удовольствия, от голоса Фудзимии, от тяжести его тела и от желания — оформившегося совершенно определенно, причем. Но это была физическая реакция на — как там сказал Фудзимия? — на дофамин?

— Ты... специально, да? Инте… тересная ммм... терапия, — едва удерживаясь в сознании, прошептал он.

— Мне тоже нравится, — Фудзимия прижал ладонь к позвоночнику, и по всем нервным окончаниям словно теплом прошлось. — Но я же говорил... что рядом с тобой моя врачебная этика... дает сбой, потеряшка.

Дыхание Фудзимии тоже почему-то сбивалось, особенно когда руки опустились на плечи — и с силой проехались к пояснице, растирая кожу. А потом снова вверх. И вниз.

Ему казалось, что он тонет, и течение то влечет его в глубину, то вновь толкает к поверхности, но не дает сделать и глотка воздуха. В голове туманилось, темнота в глазах стала искрящимся световым занавесом, словно вокруг, рядом с ним, в темной пучине, кружились мириады люминесцентных рачков.

— Уверен, что я выдержу? — попробовал пошутить он.

И тяжесть тела Фудзимии вдруг исчезла. Впрочем, всего на мгновение — секунды оказалось вполне достаточно, чтобы перевернуть его, нависнуть и спросить:

— А ты хочешь сдаться, потеряшка? — казалось, он чувствует на своих губах дыхание Фудзимии, и если тот наклонится еще немного… Он не понимал почему, но желание поцелуя вдруг вспыхнуло в голове, и он даже на миг представил, каким он мог быть: осторожным, почти целомудренным касанием или жарким и напористым, больше похожим на нападение?  
— Я… — начал он, не соображая, что именно хочет ответить, но тут горло перехватило.

Ладони Фудзимии прошлись по плечам, по груди, принося облегчение и оставляя за собой жаркое тепло.

— Всё, уже всё… Теперь отдыхай.

На миг показалось, что с прикосновением уйдет и навязанное желание, но нет: Фудзимия отстранился, а он так и остался лежать, хватая ртом воздух и испытывая необъяснимое разочарование. Будто и в самом деле хотел человека, еще утром вызывавшего лишь подозрение и опаску.

— И как? — наконец совладав с дыханием, спросил он. — Что с эмоциональным откликом?

— Все очень хорошо, — Фудзимия отозвался серьезно, хотя в голосе еще слышалась улыбка, — хотя чрезмерную чувствительность нервных клеток я бы еще понаблюдал. Есть у меня идея, почему так, но её еще требуется проверять...

— Расскажешь? — почему-то после того, как он решил довериться Фудзимии, его голос хотелось слушать. Раньше он не отдавал себе отчета, насколько тот приятен.

— Особенно нечего пока, — Фудзимия тяжело перевел дыхание, будто сеанс необычного лечения потребовал у него перенапряжения сил. — Мы охотно используем ксеноДНК как чрезвычайно активный мутаген, но в остальном отгораживаемся от планеты, как только можем. Пока что твоя нервная система реагирует иначе, чем должна — и с учетом миазменного ожога я не могу не думать в эту сторону.

— Из твоей речи я понял только про ожог. 

Фудзимия только фыркнул.

— Словом, я ставлю на то, что даже после выписки ожидать Restitutio ad integrum — обычно это переводят как “полное выздоровление”, но на самом деле это скорее “возвращение к изначальному состоянию” — так вот, его ожидать не приходится. Миазма может что-то изменить в твоем теле — нам остается только пристально наблюдать, что именно. И я рад, что ты решился довериться своему лечащему врачу.

— Ну, я так понял, у тебя других пациентов нет, — несмотря на то, что в целом он чувствовал себя чуть-чуть лучше, голос сипел по-прежнему. — Иначе же заскучаешь без работы.

Фудзимия рассмеялся, негромко, но искренне.

— На самом деле, мы с тобой, потеряшка, в этом госпитале успели распугать всех: и пациентов, и врачей. Отдать рекреационную зону двум псионам — самое меньшее, на что пуристы были готовы пойти. Лишь бы мы не лезли в публичную столовую, например.

Что-то не стыковалось, и это едва ли осознанное несовпадение моментально напрягло так, что захотелось отодвинуться.

— Ты же сказал, у вас сняли треть персонала сюда, — пробормотал он. — Ты же не пурист...

— Я — нет. Ты не понимаешь, да, потеряшка? — Фудзимия спросил почти риторически. — Среди привезенных мной гармоников, да что там — даже среди всех гармоников, которые есть в этом госпитале, неважно, пациенты они или врачи — никто не сталкивался с псионом вне категорий. До встречи с тобой.

Врач перевел дыхание и продолжил, так же размеренно:

— Вас вообще не бывает среди гражданских — во всяком случае, в открытую. А ты, потеряшка, обесточил медкоптер прямо из реанимокапсулы. А сегодня, стоило им чуть позабыть о том, кто ты — ты вырубил Чонхи одной эманацией. Они тебя боятся... и не то чтобы у них не было оснований.

— Это не я... — новая информация на миг оглушила. Особенно в части, касающихся гражданских... А что, если он — военный? Хотя, будь так, его бы забрали в соответствующий госпиталь, и идентификационный чип к тому же точно был бы зарегистрирован в системе, и Риф... Но Риф не военный, насколько успел он понять. — Медкоптер отключал... мой знакомый, — прошептал он, решившись.

Если Фудзимия и удивился, то не подал вида.

— Твой напарник? Тогда понятно... но со стороны это выглядит однозначно, понимаешь? Не просто раненый псионик — псионик с агрессивным даром и без желания или возможности его контролировать. Странно еще, что сюда не принесло ультрабелых... впрочем, они скорее всего помогают восстанавливать купол: миазма в жилых кварталах страшнее одного-единственного изолированного псиона.

— И ты не боишься? — сиплым шепотом спросил он. Хорошо еще, что этот разговор заставил возбуждение угаснуть.

Фудзимия только фыркнул пренебрежительно:

— После пятнадцати лет в армии? Вот еще! Кроме того, за эту неделю я видал тебя во всех видах — и, уж извини, страх будет последним из чувств от твоего присутствия.

— Это в каких видах? — снова спросил он раньше, чем успел обдумать эту мысль. Но "пятнадцать лет в армии"! Фудзимия — военврач?! Теперь понятно... Он был недалек от истины, когда считал его надзирателем. Только получается, его ведут не гражданские структуры, а военные — потому-то следователи и отстали, получив "нет" от Фудзимии. 

Настроение резко упало.

— А во всех — оперировал тебя я, колено собирал тоже я, все анализы, опять же, ко мне... уже и забыл, когда и видел такое, после того как на гражданку-то ушел. Чего ты напрягся снова, расскажешь? — Фудзимия снова был серьезен. — Болит что-нибудь?

— Нет, — хмуро ответил он, прикидывая, сколько лет могло быть его врачу. Никак не меньше сорока биологических, получалось... Хотя биологический возраст давно уже не играл роли в мире, где существовали реанимокапсулы. С учетом его собственной седины на висках, если верить, опять же, словам врача, выходило, что Фудзимия младше. Намного ли? И имело ли это значение? Он постарался выкинуть из головы отодвинуть момент неслучившегося... чего? Всплеска эмоций от нестабильной нервной системы? Умопомрачения? Да, наверное, так правильнее. Этого не повторится, когда внутренний баланс придет в норму.

— Снова закрылся в раковину? — понимающе протянул Фудзимия. А вот менее приятным его голос не стал: ровный баритон, с едва заметной хрипотцой. — Я не буду спрашивать, что тебя пугает, потеряшка. Но и ты не забывай: все твои страхи скорее всего беспочвенны.

— Хотелось бы верить, — проворчал он.

— Практика — критерий истины, — в голосе Фудзимии еще слышалась улыбка, — раз ты отдохнул... поднимайся. Судя по скорости твоего метаболизма, у нас есть еще пара часов, пока тебя не срубит до завтра. 

Он почувствовал кончики пальцев, тронувшие локоть.

— Давай-давай, разминка, ужин, душ и спать. Все нужно успеть.

Кроме упомянутой "разминки", которая на деле представляла собой экзекуцию, так после нее болели ребра и колено, его ждало пребывание в аппарате, название которого он даже не пытался запомнить. 

— Будем стимулировать легкие и твои связки, — сказал Фудзимия, укладывая его в жерло слабо вибрирующей штуковины. — Тебе понравится.

Он не солгал. Воздух, который начал поступать внутрь, стоило колпаку закрыться, чуть ли не ласкал легкие, так оказался приятен. Им хотелось дышать-дышать-дышать — и все равно было мало.

Воздух катился по гортани и горлу, словно нежнейшее масляное прикосновение, смягчая натруженные связки. Он почти забыл о боли, да и ноющие мышцы вели себя вполне прилично, если он не шевелился.   
Когда вибрация прекратилась, а крышка капсулы снова была открыта, он даже немного расстроился.

— Молчи, — Фудзимия на мгновение накрыл его губы ладонью, — сейчас будет ужин, но чем больше ты промолчишь после капсулы, тем лучше. Идеально будет, если ты так и уснешь, не заговорив. Сложно, понимаю, но постарайся.

Он вспыхнул. Но не от сказанных сейчас слов, к которым, при желании, можно было бы придраться, а от прижатых к губам пальцев. В памяти разом всплыл обволакивающий голос, произносящий "соблазнить, и не только, и не один раз". А что, если это не было шуткой на грани флирта? Что, если Фудзимии действительно нравилось к нему прикасаться? Что, если он искал и желал такого контакта?

К счастью, врач сам запретил ему говорить, поэтому оставалось только кивнуть и вылезти из капсулы, опираясь на края.

И душ, и ужин протянулись в странном молчании: словно бы этот запрет действовал для них обоих. Фудзимия отмалчивался, занятый то ли мыслями, то ли своим планшетом. Кто знает, может, его врач наконец нашел время для интересной книги?  
Впрочем, мучиться сомнениями и мыслями пришлось недолго: сразу после ужина неотвратимо потянуло в сон, и он не стал сопротивляться.

Из муторного, беспокойного сна его вдруг вышвырнуло разом: один миг, и он увидел — ярко, немыслимо четко, — как рассыпаются стеклянные двери, в которые он никогда не входил, и в освещенный холл врываются люди в белых балахонах и с ацетиленовыми горелками в руках. Огонь, крики, вспышки фазеров — он знал их цель, почти чувствовал, как входят в тело пули, и черная, глянцевая лужа на полу в темном коридоре — это его собственная кровь. Он рванулся с места — и как провалился в знакомую темноту.

Кругом стояла тишина, но он каким-то неведомым чувством знал: ненадолго.

— Фудзимия! — хрипло позвал он. — Фудзимия, ты здесь?

— Да... — хрипловатый со сна голос, потом его звук резко приблизился, — здесь. Что такое? Болит?

Чуткие пальцы, не дожидаясь его ответа, легко огладили воздух над лицом и телом.

— Вроде все в порядке... — видимо, спросонья Фудзимия забыл про дистанцию, и теперь он чувствовал запах хвойной смолы совсем рядом. — Я сейчас проверю еще раз...

— Слушай... Это покажется странным, но... — поймать чужую руку за запястье оказалось очень легко, он будто видел, где она. — Нам нужно немедленно убираться отсюда. Как можно быстрее, Фудзимия. От этого зависит наша жизнь!

— Дар включился, — Фудзимия констатировал почти без удивления, — я понял. 

Врач потянулся куда-то и сунул ему в руки стопку одежды — сверху лежали подкрадухи.

— Одевайся, я пока быстро соберусь и помогу тебе, если будет нужно.

— У тебя есть транспорт? — одежда была совершенно неважна, и он отбросил ее в сторону. Вспышкой включилось другое зрение, выхватывая стоявшую на крыше "куропатку", чья маскировочная раскраска сливалась даже с обстановкой рекреационных зоны. — Есть, я знаю! Фудзимия... Времени нет!

— Я понял, — его голос снова прозвучал рядом, но... внизу? — Подними ногу.

Он послушно приподнял ступню, схватился за кровать, пытаясь удержать равновесие, и только потом созрел возмутиться. 

— Простыть ты не успеешь в одном белье, а вот налетишь ногой на стальной порог — и привет. Шить тебя снова я не хочу, так что сиди спокойно. Я уже все собрал, можем идти, — закончил Фудзимия, надев на него и вторую подкрадуху.

Из раскрытого окна вдруг долетели приглушенные крики и звук осыпавшегося стекла — время вышло.

— Не идти — бежать! — выдохнул он, вновь схватив Фудзимию за руку, и подтолкнул его вперед себя. — Быстрее!

Вот теперь Фудзимия воспринял его слова всерьез. Резко выпрямился, хлопнул по спине — и под кожей словно разлилась инъекция энергетика. Поднял вверх за локти и бросился сквозь едва успевшие открыться двери палаты; кажется, своеобразный груз Фудзимию вовсе не тяготил.

Двери лифта остались закрытыми — они буквально пролетели мимо.

— Ступеньки, — выдохнул врач, — последний этаж под крышей. Если госпиталь обесточат, мы застрянем в лифте, так что осторожно!

Они понеслись дальше и лестницу проскочили быстро и без потерь. В какой-то момент Фудзимия начал считать: раз, два, три... — и оставалось лишь поднимать ноги в такт его счету. Оступился он уже на крыше, споткнувшись о какой-то упругий валик на полу, но Фудзимия удержал его на ногах и потащил дальше.  
Откуда-то резко потянуло дымом с химическим запахом. 

— Хлопушка, — процедил Фудзимия, заворачивая за угол, — подготовленные...

“Куропатка” появилась перед ними как-то вдруг, и он ощутил ее даже раньше, чем Фудзимия остановился: маскировочное поле мягко обняло за плечи.

— Открыть дверь и приготовиться к взлету! Человек со мной, статус — друг.

Подъемным лучом пользоваться не стали, вбежав внутрь по старинке, ногами. За спинами мягко поднялась дверь, вставая в пазы, а Фудзимия потащил его дальше, наверное, в рубку.

— Пятнадцать лет в армии, говоришь? — успел прохрипеть он прежде, чем Фудзимия толкнул его в кресло и пристегнул ремнями. — Хирургом?

— Будешь себя хорошо вести, расскажу, — бросил ему тот, а потом "куропатка" прыгнула в воздух. Ее мотнуло на взлете, и можно было бы решить, что пилот из Фудзимии никудышный, если бы не сработавшие детекторы ударной волны.

— Да вижу я, вижу, — пробормотал Фудзимия. — Похоже, нужно сказать тебе спасибо, потеряшка. Мы ушли вовремя. А госпиталь горит. И, похоже, твой напарник снова тут — энергии нет во всем корпусе.

“Куропатка” пару минут шла почти вертикально вверх, к самой границе, и, только закончив набор высоты, Фудзимия заговорил снова:

— Так, пока мы жмемся к куполу, нас даже если заметят, издалека палить не будут — побоятся повредить мембрану. Куда дальше? Сектор-то пуристов, и вряд ли нас встретят ласково даже на окраине... может, имеет смысл пробиться в соседний сектор? Что тебе дар говорит, потеряшка?

— Ничего, — мрачно буркнул он. Сердце до сих пор колотилось, как заполошное, и вряд ли это были последствия пробежки. Хотя болезненность ощущений в теле намекала, что подобным нагрузкам оно не радо. — Но я знаю, что эвакотранспорты были сбиты, а значит, стандартными путями отсюда нам не уйти.

— Я слишком стар для этого дерьма, — не менее мрачно процитировал кого-то Фудзимия. — Ладно... тогда обнаглеем, пожалуй. Наоми! Курс к пробоине купола, и закутайся получше.

Он вздрогнул, но, услышав из-под потолка мягкий голос, сообразил: ИскИн "куропатки". Но что это был за голос!

— Слушаюсь, котеночек, — незнакомая дама мурлыкала на грани пристойности. — Ты опять взялся за старое?

— Котеночек?! — скрыть охренение не получилось. Он даже закашлялся, когда горло перехватило от неожиданности. Ладно "куропатка", еще можно было понять, но что за старые дела, о которых даже ИскИн заикался?!

— Однажды из-за меня погибла женщина, — негромко пояснил Фудзимия, — девушка из "дома удовольствий". Поскольку она долго носила популярный тогда пси-сканер для дублирования услуг в виртуальности, после смерти остался слепок личности — достаточный, чтобы на него прижился ИскИн...

Его перебили почти сразу.

— Вот взял и сдал всю подноготную честной девушки, — обиженно пробурчала Наоми. — Я твоего друга, может, первый раз вижу, а ты мои секреты вываливаешь, когда он еще за пощупать не заплатил! Все-таки ты без меры сентиментален, котеночек!

— Ага, я тоже потрясен, — все-таки отойти от потрясения никак не получалось. — Мой лечащий врач, оказывается, мало того, что военный хирург с правом вождения "куропатки", — а одно это говорило об участии Фудзимии в десантных операциях в красных поясах у экватора. — Так он еще и сентиментальный контрабандист, похоже, — а другим объяснить наличие ИскИна в малой десантной машине объяснить было сложно.

— Так я и знал, что нельзя было вас знакомить, — пробормотал тот, — получаса не прошло, а вы уже меня в чем-то обвинили. Наоми, придерживайся курса, а я погляжу, как себя чувствует наш новый друг...

Он снова не услышал шагов, почувствовал только запах, тот же самый: горячая от солнца хвойная смола, лаванда и что-то еще, смутно знакомое, почти призрак запаха. С прошлого раза его так и не удалось опознать.

— И куда мы направляемся? — и снова, как в том дыхательном аппарате, хотелось дышать глубже, потому что рядом с Фудзимией неуловимо становилось легче. — Вернее, куда ты везешь своего нового друга?

— У меня есть убежище за пределами обжитых секторов, — после непродолжительного молчания неохотно ответил Фудзимия. — Переночуем там, узнаем, что происходит у пуристов и чем это может грозить, а потом войдем в сектор гармоников со стороны торговых путей. Вместе со следующим караваном. 

— Сектор... закрыт, — вспомнив слова Рифа, просипел он в ответ. — Ты же знаешь порядок... Соседние блокируются тоже, — откуда была такая убежденность? Но думать об этом не было времени. — Никаких караванов.

Фудзимия выругался в голос. Его ИскИн присвистнул, услышав обороты хозяина, а на его собственном лице, видимо, отразилось такое недоумение, что Фудзимия пояснил:

— Это значит, что долечивать тебя мне придется самостоятельно. Мало того, что за пределами купола, так еще и самому... кустарщина, чтоб их всех!

— Ну, можешь выкинуть меня из кабины сейчас, — надсадным шепотом ответил он на эту эскападу. — Пока мы еще в секторе.

— Ага, ты бы еще с осадным червем потанцевать предложил, — огрызнулся Фудзимия, — если такое делать, то смысл было вообще тебя вытаскивать и выхаживать? 

Врач мрачно замолчал, похоже, прикидывая свои возможности, потом резюмировал:

— Наоми, мои записи за двенадцатый год подними, и на планшет мне. Пока летим, надо освежить в памяти... и наложи на карту рядом с убежищем все известные метки, посмотрим, что там есть полезного...

Вот теперь стоило решать, доверяет он Фудзимие или нет. Потому что чертей в его омуте получалось штабелями до самого дна.

— Еще вопрос, котенок, шифрованные файлы поднимаем тоже?

— Наоми, у меня на руках пациент средней тяжести, а на лежке — максимум набор первой помощи. Все, конечно.

Фудзимия помолчал и легко коснулся плеча, привлекая внимание:

— Еще не хочешь сбежать от меня?

— Я не самоубийца, прыгать с трех километров ... — прохрипел он, почему-то вновь подумав о поцелуе. Если бы он сейчас наклонился, то... Губы пришлось облизнуть. — Или мы играем в дракона и принцессу, а я еще об этом не знаю?

Фудзимия не принял шутливый тон. Наклонился ближе, обдавая теплом, и продолжил так же серьезно:

— Ты не понимаешь, потеряшка. Если ты захочешь, мы развернемся, и я сдам тебя в посольство гармоников. Уж реанимокапсулу они тебе найдут... но если ультрабелые взялись за псионов всерьез, то там тоже может быть небезопасно. Выбирай.

— Предпочитаю сначала узнать, что за улей, в который я собираюсь лезть, — голова слегка кружилась. Он вновь облизнул губы. Наверное, начался откат после выплеска адреналина. — Тебя я, по крайней мере, хоть немного знаю.

Фудзимия шумно выдохнул, словно не дышал, пока он принимал решение, сглотнул и постановил:

— Договорились.

Фудзимия вдруг качнулся ближе, на то мгновение, которое было необходимо, чтобы тронуть губами его висок, и сразу же поднялся.

— Тогда я пошел в свое кресло. Будем выбираться отсюда.

А он даже ответить не смог, едва ли не оглушенный этим кратким и целомудренным прикосновением губ.

— Значит, все-таки в дракона и принцессу, да, котеночек? — стараясь совладать с дыханием, спросил он.

— Мы не играем, — Фудзимия усмехнулся, — но ты угадал. Пещера там тоже есть. Сколько угодно пещер, по правде говоря.

Может, он сказал бы еще что-нибудь, но раздался голос Наоми:

— Мальчики, мне о-о-очень жаль вас прерывать, но мы приближаемся к пробоине. Котеночек, пустить тебя за штурвал или доверишь мне?

— Я сам, — поспешно бросил Фудзимия, и "куропатку" вдруг мотнуло снова, как от близкого взрыва.

— Котеночек, мы на прицеле, — нежно протянула Наоми, а его как черт за язык дернул.

— Фудзимия, — просипел он, — если прорвешься без потерь, я тебя поцелую.

Их снова тряхнуло, потом “куропатка” выровнялась, и Фудзимия бросил в ответ:

— Даже не надейся, что я забуду! 

Прежде чем он сообразил, что ответить, Фудзимия снова приказал:

— Наоми, полную фиксацию на ложементах! — и машина буквально камнем рухнула вниз. Тело сделалось невесомым на долгие пару минут, а потом перегрузка вдавила в кресла.

А потом они оказались в аду. “Куропатку” швыряло в стороны, будто щепку в водовороте, и жесткие крепления до боли врезались в тело. Остаточными полями элекризовало волосы и кожу, уши заложило от перегрузок и ударных акустических волн, которые остались непогашенными щитами. И он как минимум дважды терял сознание, чтобы прийти в себя в том же аду.

Когда все стихло, он сначала подумал, что оглох, но "куропатку" больше не трясло.

— Очевидно одно, — пробормотал он с большим, чем обычно, хрипом в голосе. — Я не пилот и не десантник.

“Куропатка” медленно набирала высоту — похоже, уже за пределами купола.

— Наоми, — чуть хрипловато начал Фудзимия, — прижмись к деревьям, и дальше сама. Ты знаешь, куда. А я посмотрю, насколько дорого обошлись моему другу эти скачки.

— Конечно, котеночек, я всё сделаю, — охотно отозвалась она. — Общайтесь.

Спрашивать, как он, Фудзимия, разумеется, не стал. Ладони уже знакомо прошлись над телом, ослабили ремни... и его врач облегченно выдохнул:

— Ты дешево отделался, но все равно надо отдохнуть. Пойдем, провожу тебя в каюту — поспишь.

Он бы остался в кресле — даже мысль о том, чтобы двинуться с места, причиняла боль, да и отслеживать все происходящее лучше было бы из рубки. Но после всей случившейся свистопляски мочевой пузырь напоминал о необходимости посещения туалета. 

— Проводи меня лучше в уборную, — попросил он, уцепившись за руку Фудзимии и поднявшись на ноги. — Ты же не демонтировал ее в угоду своим контрабандистским замыслам?

Его тут же повернули в чуть другую сторону.

— Ага, а как же, и бухла в водосборник напихал, — проворчал тот, — не вопрос. В душ пойдешь? Там все рядом.

Да, особенность небольших кораблей — здесь все на расстоянии пары шагов.

— А далеко лететь? — подчиняясь направляющим рукам Фудзимии, он дошел и втиснулся в маленькую кабинку санузла. Дальше руки автоматически нашарили на стене воронку приемника — стоило удивиться такому знанию "куропатки". Фудзимия, если и заметил данный факт, то выводы оставил при себе. — В смысле, зачем мне сейчас душ?

— Ты не чувствуешь, что ты мокрый и липкий? — его врач встревожился. — Я протащил тебя по лестнице и крыше на пределе твоих возможностей, а потом ещё и сунул в жестяную лоханку, в которой тебя плющило перегрузками. Мойся, словом. Заодно отдохнешь и успокоишься.

Врач взял его за руку, показывая, где висит одежда.

— Наденешь комбинезон пока, а нормальную одежду подыщем тебе по прибытию. Наоми, включи ему обдув, как закончит.

Фудзимия так упорно обходил молчанием заданный вопрос, что впору было вновь вспомнить отодвинутые было подозрения.

— Не хочешь отвечать? — спросил он прямо. — Или тот факт, что я реально не чувствую сейчас одежды, так важен?

— До места часа три лететь, — отмахнулся Фудзимия, — и разумеется, важно! Я как раз разбираюсь, почему... 

Врач потянулся куда-то в бок и включил душ — по поддону застучали капли.

— Температуру не трогай — не хватает еще лечить твои ожоги. Справишься сам или помочь?

С учетом того, что он и правда почти не чувствовал ни того, что оказывалось под пальцами, ни того, что касалось тела, даже лежащую на плече руку Фудзимии отмечал для себя скорее восприятием нажима, самостоятельное принятие душа могло оказаться проблематичным.

— Ты же уже в разных видах меня видел... — пробормотал он. Но если Фудзимия не шутил насчет соблазнения и поцелуев... как быть с этим?

— Видел, — серьезно отозвался тот. — Но мало, вдруг ты будешь возражать, поскольку стесняешься и жаждешь геройствовать. Так что?

Нужно было решать и решать быстро.

— А это точно не может подождать? — вздохнул он. Рядом точно также вздохнули, а потом Фудзимия потянул его руки вверх, снимая с него больничную одежду.

Оставалось только подчиниться — и отметить рассеянно, что он привык соглашаться с рекомендациями Фудзимии... даже когда они не связаны со здоровьем напрямую.  
Врач помог ему снять подкрадухи и так же спокойно потянул вниз больничные брюки. Спокойно ли?

— А твой друг просто красавчик. Записать это для тебя, котеночек? — вдруг раздался голос Наоми. — Я бы присоединилась к вам, если бы имела тело.

От неожиданности он дернулся и тут же врезался плечом и головой в какой-то поручень, похоже. Фудзимия зашипел рассерженным котом, обхватывая его затылок ладонью, явно страхуя от новых повреждений, и рыкнул:

— Наоми! Не вздумай, пошлячка! — шумно вдохнул и продолжил уже спокойней. — Наоми, отмена протокола имитации личности. Прости, — непонятно кому повторил он. — Твоя нервная система перегружена и без ее подколок.

А, значит, все-таки ему, а не своему чересчур общительному ИскИну. Извинялся, похоже, чувствуя сильную неловкость.

— Угу, — шутливо пробормотал он в ответ, стараясь не выказать собственных эмоций. — Неизвестно только, что ее перегружает больше, синтезированная речь ИскИна или то, что я стою перед тобой без одежды, и твоя ладонь лежит у меня на затылке так, словно ты хочешь меня поцеловать.

— Я и так с трудом заставил себя отвлечься от этого обстоятельства, — в голосе Фудзимии теперь звучал мягкий юмор. — А ты так выразительно намекаешь... хочешь, чтобы я тоже обратил на это внимание?

Помолчал и продолжил:

— Присядешь? Сполосну голову и спину.

Фудзимия снова отступил, хотя он предложил почти в открытую — и что? Получалось, все сказанное тогда, в рекреационной зоне, являлось частью терапии? Средством удержания фокуса, мотивацией к выздоровлению? Мысли неожиданно расстроили.  
Не зная, есть ли рядом с ним хотя бы какая-то приступка, он попросту опустился на здоровое колено, молча подставляя рукам Фудзимии голову.

Сколько он так простоял, он не понял. В какой-то момент Фудзимия поднял его на ноги, повернул, а потом сунул в руку какую-то ткань.

— Вот, накинь на себя.

— А с душем уже все? — хмуро спросил он. Странно, но потеря чувствительности тела не тревожила совсем.

— Да. Ты так ничего и не ощутил?

— Нет, ничего, — отозвался он, комкая в пальцах... наверное, одежду. Все, что говорило ему тактильное восприятие, так это то, между пальцев что-то есть, какая-то помеха. И всё.  
Фудзимия молчал, пока вытирал его, и только потом, уже помогая натянуть одежду, заговорил снова:

— Сейчас закончим, и я хотел бы попробовать вернуть тебе чувствительность. Но для этого мне придется довольно долго прикасаться к тебе, — он вздохнул, — если, конечно, ты не против. Что думаешь?

— Я все равно не чувствую, — на него накатывала какая-то странная апатия. — И не вижу, как ты помнишь. Мне все равно, сколько ты будешь меня касаться.

Хотелось спать, силы словно утекали с каждой секундой.

— Только, если можно, я сначала лягу куда-нибудь?

Фудзимия буквально взвалил его на себя, и уже через пару минут он почувствовал, как его кладут на широкий и достаточно мягкий матрас.

— Только не вздумай вырубиться до того, как я начну, — велел, почти приказал врач странно напряженным голосом. — Слушай мой голос, удерживай себя в сознании. Ну же, потеряшка, не разочаруй меня! Ты мне еще поцелуй должен!

— Я и не... отказываюсь, — пробормотал он едва слышно. — Только... Отдохну немного.

Его тряхнули так сильно, что зубы клацнули, а потом словно окунули в горячее масло — всего, целиком!   
Сил оставалось только застонать, и Фудзимия снизил накал... чего бы он там ни делал.   
Зачесалась даже не кожа — а мясо, все тело оказалось пронизано мучительным зудом, который медленно потек в самую глубь. Зуд перекинулся, казалось, на сами кости — позвоночник и череп, и любое движение — даже попытка открыть и закрыть глаза! — взрывалась внутри очередной вспышкой.  
Прекратилось это так же резко, как началось, и какое-то время он просто лежал, опасаясь, что от любого движения зуд вернется. И только после того, как сумел безнаказанно шевельнуть затекшей ногой, сообразил, что все прошло.

А еще — что ему тяжело от тела Фудзимии на себе.

— Фудзимия? — осторожно позвал он и машинально обнял его рукой. — Что с тобой?

— Он жив, — безэмоциональный голос Наоми неожиданно резанул слух, — он дышит, и сердце бьется. Чем еще я могу помочь?

Почему-то испугал вдруг именно последний вопрос: если с Фудзимией случилось что-то серьезное, он толком ничего не сможет сделать. Сейчас они находились за куполом, с каждой секундой уносясь все дальше в необжитые земли, где кроме пустынь да скалистых степей, кое-где изрытых гнездами инсектоидов, не было ничего.

— Фудзимия... — вновь позвал он, чувствуя, как кровь бросилась в лицо. — Фудзимия, котеночек, тебе бы лучше мне ответить, пока я не начал паниковать.

Фудзимия завозился на плече, слабо дернулись пальцы, скребнув по коже, и снова замер.

— Попробуйте позвать его по имени, друг, — кажется, тревога просачивалась даже сквозь механические интонации голоса Наоми.

По имени? Это что-то изменит?  
Он обнял Фудзимию — уже точно отдавая себе отчет, что это именно объятие, а не просто придерживание, чтобы тот не упал, — и глубоко вдохнул его запах. Смола, что-то горьковатое, немного цветочных оттенков и синтетики.

— Что же с тобой такое, — пробормотал он, совсем некстати ощущая, как тело охватывает жар. Будто все вернувшиеся ощущения вознамерились наверстать упущенное с лихвой.

Было даже немного обидно, что Фудзимия не в состоянии заметить эту его реакцию, чтобы определиться наконец, насколько серьезны были их взаимные шуточки о поцелуе.

— Счс... жди... — Фудзимия слабо шевельнул губами. Попытался приподнять голову и снова уронил ее.

— Только если недолго, — крепче прижимая Фудзимию к себе, пробормотал он. — Потому что насчет паниковать я не пошутил. И твой ИскИн только подливает масла в огонь моего беспокойства.

— Не... стоит... — Фудзимия выговорил в два выдоха, — я... счс... в пор...дке...

Он повозился, устраиваясь удобнее, сполз куда-то к боку и снова затих. Ладонь лежала на груди, и чуть подрагивали пальцы.  
Расспрашивать его такого о том, что случилось, даже язык не поворачивался.

— Ну, а раз в порядке, то чего уполз? — прятать беспокойство за шутливым тоном оказалось очень легко. Так же просто, как вспомнить те слова Фудзимии, полные сарказма. — Так хорошо лежали...

— Тбе... тжло... — Фудзимия прижался лбом к шее, словно в поисках тепла, — ты... устл...

Он повернулся удобней, закидывая ещё и ногу сверху, словно пытаясь согреться.

— Кто тебе сказал такую глупость? — пробормотал он, чувствуя, что еще немного, и реакция его тела перестанет быть для Фудзимии тайной. И для его ненормального ИскИна тоже.

— Нагрузку... рано... — Фудзимия тихо вздохнул, но говорил уже почти связно. — Извини... но ты... напугал...

Он тихо дышал в шею, совершенно точно не собираясь отодвигаться.

— Это взаимно, — что было толку отрицать очевидные вещи? Тем более, дыхание Фудзимии что-то делало с кожей, посылая по ней приятные мурашки. — Я-то думал, мы хоть на свидание сходим, прежде чем ты меня завалишь. 

Ну и почему его так тянуло на фривольный тон, он тоже не мог понять. Но шутки все равно казались предпочтительнее вопросов в лоб.

— Сходим... не сомневайся, — Фудзимия тихо хмыкнул, — а это... форсмажор. Я не рассчитал... слишком много пришлось... восстанавливать. Как ты себя ощущаешь?

Похоже, легкомысленный тон возражений не вызвал.

— Нормально, — усмехнулся он слабо, — и если ты про чувствительность, то она вернулась. Даже прилив сил ощущаю.

— Хорошо... я отдохну и снова проверю. Кроме меня все равно нечем, — Фудзимия приподнялся на локте, — если что... здесь нет койки, матрас уложен... прямо на пол, от стены до стены. Не бойся упасть.

Похоже, ему все еще было тяжело говорить, потому что после этой короткой речи он лег обратно.

— Значит, все же завалил, — хмыкнул он, про себя оценивая диспозицию. Вероятнее всего, Фудзимии нужен был как можно более тесный контакт, раз даже сейчас в местах их соприкосновений чуть-чуть покалывало и отдавало теплом. Но спрашивать об этом напрямую он все равно не стал. — А ты чего испугался-то?

— Сползание в кому проще предотвратить, чем потом выводить тебя из нее, — Фудзимия вдруг зевнул, — ты теплый, почти горячий... приятно. Я полежу еще минут пять, ладно?

И, едва договорив, Фудзимия снова устроил голову на плече и уснул, буквально выключился. Он усмехнулся и тоже закрыл глаза.

— Наоми, сколько лететь до места? — тихо спросил он, испытывая необъяснимое желание дотронуться до волос Фудзимии, чтобы хоть на ощупь узнать, какие они. — Ты же посадишь нас, если он не проснется?

— Посажу, но потом придется ножками, — Наоми снова заговорила человеческим голосом. Впрочем, сейчас это был скорее шепот. — Но я надеюсь, что вы проснетесь раньше. Попробую сделать для вас что-нибудь вкусное.

В ее голосе явно слышалась улыбка, и он на мгновение подумал, что и ИскИн у Фудзимии подозрительный, будто подавлять эмоции ей сложнее, чем имитировать их наличие.

— А вот с ножками у нас проблема... — пробормотал он себе под нос. Судя по тому, как холодило ступни, на них не было даже того намека на обувь, что давали подкрадухи. — Когда посадка-то планируется?

— Еще два часа сорок три минуты тридцать шесть... тридцать пять секунд, — напомнила Наоми, — пошарь слева, рядом с тобой одеяло. Оно большое, хватит на двоих.

Словно того, что уже случилось, было мало: одеяло пахло Фудзимией так сильно, что он с трудом сообразил, какую именно ткань держит в руках. Паучий шелк и, похоже, наполнитель из зеленого хлопка — только он так пульсирует при нажатии.

— Точно контрабандист, — вздохнул он. — Черный торговец...

Откуда он знал о дельцах, заходивших на территории инсектоидов и менявших человеческую органику на эндемики, он не имел ни малейшего понятия. Но точно так же был абсолютно уверен, одеяло, тихо поскрипывающее под пальцами, стоит баснословно дорого — но и отрабатывает цену своими свойствами.

— Ладно, — уже укрывая себя и Фудзимию, пробормотал он. — Надеюсь, не для того ты меня лечишь, чтобы убить, а с остальным разберемся. 

Проснулся он от того, что вокруг понемногу начинало пахнуть грозой. Свежий, очень приятный запах, но несколько не тот, который он привык считать безопасным во время сна. На груди шевельнулся Фудзимия, и он невольно сжал руки, не позволяя тому выползти из-под одеяла.

— Наоми... — тихо позвал его добрый доктор, и он сразу решил, что невредно было бы изобразить из себя спящего.

— Слушаю, котеночек, — на этот раз в голосе искина слышались интонации заботливой бабушки, — лежи спокойно, как ты?

— Наоми... добавь к дыхательной смеси закись ксеномассы. Из расчета три процента на объем.

Фудзимия договорил и лег обратно, уже не слушая торопливые заверения о непременном исполнении.

— У тебя что, даже мобильного купола там нет? — пробормотал он, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как рука уже почти привычным движением обняла Фудзимию. — Ты уверен, что не угробишь нас обоих?

— Есть там купол, — тот зевнул ему в плечо, — мобильный, вокруг трейлера. Только мы охереем сидеть в нем безвылазно...

Он подтянул одеяло чуть выше.

— В пещерах концентрация миазмы низкая. Подготовим дыхалку закисью — можно будет там ходить без дыхательной маски...

Он дорого бы дал, чтобы посмотреть на Фудзимию в этот момент. Но и другое зрение не давало ничего — даже живого пятна, чего уж говорить об обычном. Он повел рукой выше по спине Фудзимии, не сразу осознав, как может быть воспринято это движение, и зарылся пальцами в оказавшиеся очень гладкими волосы.

— Мм... любопытный... — полусонно прокомментировал тот. — И что ты хочешь найти?

Длинные, очень гладкие и жесткие пряди, прохладные. Вьющиеся или просто спутанные? Нет, скорее спутанные и, наверное, расплетенные.

— Хочу узнать, как ты выглядишь, — прохрипел он в ответ, радуясь, что Фудзимия не услышит в его голосе смущения. — Вдруг я прогадал с обещанием поцелуя?

Тот только хмыкнул.

— Ну смотри, кто тебе не дает... хочешь, чтобы я приподнялся на локте, чтоб тебе было удобно? — теперь он услышал это — шорох соскользнувших по шелку одеяла длинных прядей. Словно дождь огладил листья.

— Я не вижу, если ты помнишь, — хмуро ответил он и убрал руку, стараясь обратить взгляд слепых глаз туда, где, по логике, должно было находиться лицо Фудзимии. — Было очень любезно с твоей стороны об этом напомнить.

— Я хотя бы помню, что у тебя настроение шатается, как после медицинского спирта перорально, — примирительно протянул Фудзимия. — Ощупывай дальше, я же не против. Кстати, а даром ты меня не видишь?

Наверное, его бросило в краску от этого невинного "ощупывай": почему-то первая мысль, пришедшая в голову, была о том, чтобы пройтись руками по заднице Фудзимии. Судя по тому, что он уже знал о своем враче, та явно не уступала подтянутому телу. 

Собственные желания пугали, и неважно, дисбаланс нервной системы был тому виной или нет!

— Нет, — буркнул он, на всякий случай сжав пальцами одеяло. — Не вижу.

— Ладно, — Фудзимия тихо вздохнул рядом, — помогу, раз так.

Признаться, он на секунду поверил, что его врач сделает что-нибудь... что-нибудь такое, что вернет ему зрение... или дар — хотя бы на секунду!  
Но Фудзимия просто поймал его пальцы и приложил их к своему подбородку.

— Смотри.

Он отдернул руку раньше, чем понял, почему.

— Я подожду, — сипло прошептал он. Пальцы чуть ли не горели там, где они касались лица Фудзимии. — И вообще, если ты проснулся и хорошо себя чувствуешь, может быть, уже встанем?

— А ведь так хорошо лежали... — с сожалением протянул тот, отодвигаясь. — И зачем ты хочешь встать?

Похоже, одеяло действительно было большим — зашуршало, когда Фудзимия натягивал другой край, но на нем самом не сдвинулось.   
— Хочешь есть?

— Да, — внезапно понял он. И, стоило отвлечься от неловкой темы, сразу стало легче. — А у тебя здесь есть НЗ? Так я и думал... — он даже шутить начал.

— Я тут живу между перелетами, — Фудзимия смазал окончание фразы зевком, — поэтому тут есть все, что нужно. Сейчас.

Одеяло снова зашелестело, потом едва слышно свистнул воздух, расступаясь, прогнулся под ступающим рядом Фудзимией матрас.

— А почему ноги холодные? — горячие твердые пальцы на мгновение сжали ступню. — Принесу подкрадухи вместе с подносом. Лежи спокойно.

Что на это было ответить — мне не холодно? Он молча пожал плечами и сел, на ощупь определив, где именно стена, и стал ждать. Фудзимия вернулся довольно быстро, и сразу же запахло едой. 

— К счастью, Наоми знает, что если я на борту, нужно включать пищевой терминал, — принялся рассказывать он. — Держи, это контейнер, я его уже открыл.

В руку ткнулся теплый пластик, довольно тяжелый по весу.

— Там же не та противная бурда, которой ты кормил меня в госпитале? — на всякий случай уточнил он, принюхиваясь. Пахло рыбой. — Рыба?! — возмутился он, и Фудзимия впихнул ему в другую руку ложку.

— Филе морского дракона, между прочим, — хмыкнул его добрый доктор, — богато витаминами и йодом. Они живородящие, так что можешь считать это мясом.

Снова шорохи и шелест, неожиданно близко.

— А будешь хорошо вести себя — подскажу, где стоит пряный соус, — шепнул ему почти на ухо Фудзимия и снова отстранился.

По спине побежала дрожь — от внезапности этой реплики, никак иначе!

— Обойдусь, — буркнул он, немного подвинувшись в сторону. — Про тушенку я бы еще подумал, а соус... всегда не любил.

Он едва произнес это и в следующий миг понял, что сказал правду! Он действительно не любил рыбу с соусом!   
Ошарашенный, он даже замер, пытаясь выудить из своей памяти что-то еще.

— Наверняка ты любитель стейков и гамбургеров, — насмешливо предположил Фудзимия. — Судя по силе дара — еще и повышенная потребность в глюкозе, так что надо будет предложить тебе пирожное, что ли?

Рот немедленно наполнился слюной.

— Как вернемся в город, найду тебе кондитерскую.

— Согласен на сухой паек, — пробормотал он, чуть ли не чувствуя на языке вкус шоколада. — Псионам же необходима глюкоза?

Повисшая тишина прерывалась только стуком ложек о тарелки.

— После рыбы и брокколи, — наконец промурлыкал Фудзимия, — пожалуй, у меня найдется пара долек шоколада.

Это был удар, что называется, ниже пояса.

— Для этого тоже надо себя хорошо вести? — вздохнул он и против воли облизнул губы. — Или то, что я даже не подозревал о брокколи, засчитается?

Шансы, конечно, были маленькие, но вдруг?

— Котеночек, сжалься, — вдруг подала голос Наоми, — ты всегда был безжалостен к пациентам. Пожалей хотя бы этого — он, похоже, не только красивый, но и умный.

Вот зараза!

— Можешь вести себя плохо, — щедро разрешил Фудзимия, с трудом сдерживая смех, судя по голосу, — но съесть все. Шоколад будет к чаю.

Он не успел почувствовать разочарование — пальцы Фудзимии уже знакомо сжались на запястье, потянули руку вперед, и через секунду в руке захрустела упаковка шоколадной плитки. Он сжал ее в кулаке, словно боялся, что врач передумает.

— Но сначала — полезная еда, — мягко попросил тот и добавил: 

— Пожалуйста.

— Только ради тебя, — улыбнулся он в ответ, чувствуя, как в ладони, под тонким хрустящим полиэтиленом, размягчается шоколад. Он словно согревал одним своим наличием. — Согласен даже на брокколи.

— Заметь, я тебя за язык не тянул, — тихо фыркнул Фудзимия, — оставь эту несчастную плитку, она же растает. И давай поедим, м? Приятного аппетита.

Он только тяжело вздохнул и кивнул. Но теперь даже овощи казались вкуснее. 

Он быстро доел содержимое своего контейнера, пару раз поднеся ко рту уже пустую ложку, а потом Фудзимия вручил ему чашку с чаем и — о, радость! — помог распаковать шоколадку. И первый же кусок показался неземным удовольствием.

Он не удержался и тихо застонал.

— Ка-акие звуки... — голос Наоми сделался томно-обволакивающим. — Я любила вызывать у гостей именно такие... признания удовольствия.

Он поперхнулся и едва не заплевал поднос чаем. Только нежелание лишиться шоколада помогло удержать его внутри.

— Наоми! Прекрати немедленно! — в голосе Фудзимии смешались смех и укор. Он немедленно оказался рядом, взял за плечо. — Постучать?

Он только и смог, что помотать головой.

— Я уже жа... жалею, что не остался в городе, — прокашлялся он потом. — Там было меньше опасностей для жизни. 

Если не считать тех людей, что шли их убивать. А Риф? Он вдруг забеспокоился.

— Прости, дружочек, — покаянно пробормотала над головой Наоми и вдруг всхлипнула. — Просто ты такой миленький, а мне только смотреть и остается... Не могу удержаться тебя не поддевать. 

— Не реви, — велел Фудзимия.

— Не буду, — снова всхлипнула Наоми.

— Не реви, я сказал.

— Прости-и-и, дружочек!.. — Наоми трубно высморкалась. — Я сейчас... простите... жду указаний.

Голос ее снова сменился механически-бесстрастным.

— Выход на расчетные координаты через двадцать четыре минуты, капитан, — произнес ИскИн и выдал сигнал завершения голосового сообщения.

Даже еще и капитан?! Фудзимия только вздохнул, похоже, отвлеченный своим ИскИном от переживаний пациента.

— Я бы свихнулся с ней, — хрип на этот раз продрался по горлу особенно жестко. — Я прямо впечатлен твоей стрессоустойчивостью.

— Я довольно давно живу один, и был один период, когда... Впрочем, это неважно. Когда со мной рассчитались после армии, я купил ИскИн с расширенным пакетом, таким, что ставят на одиночные патрульные корабли класса "Звезда-система". Ну и... зато угнать "куропатку" точно не выйдет.

Он мог только надеяться, что недоумение не сильно отразилось на лице, и потому срочно зажевал еще один кусок шоколада.

— Ладно, побеседовать о том, какой я контрабандист, мы еще успеем, — сказал Фудзимия, поднимаясь. — Пошли в рубку. Сейчас придется попетлять.

Следующие полчаса с необычайной ясностью снова напомнили ему, что он, определенно, не десантник. И не пилот. И не... вообще.  
Ну, или, в самом крайнем случае, нервная система все еще бунтует после травмы. А вдруг?

Словом, больше всего хотелось вернуться в каюту, принайтовать себя к стене и накрыться одеялом. Чтобы не мельтешило, не подпрыгивало и не трясло.   
Хорошо хоть желудку было наплевать на все эти кульбиты, и отдавать недавно сведенное биотуалету он не рвался. Шоколад было бы жаль.  
Зато во всем остальном он чувствовал себя вполне терпимо и в обмороки не падал, что не могло не радовать. А когда все закончилось и "куропатка" села куда-то среди песков — лобовое стекло тут же занесло бурой пылью, — решительно отстегнулся и поднялся на ноги.

— Нет, больше я с тобой не полечу, — заявил он, нашаривая рукой подголовник, чтобы понять, где заканчивается ложемент. — Водишь ты отвратно.

— В следующий раз поведешь сам, — легко согласился Фудзимия. — Думаю, вполне сможешь к этому времени. Наоми, стыкуй нас с трейлером и растягивай один на двоих купол.

— Опять попрешься в пещеры, — с неодобрением отозвалась ИскИн. — И ведь вариантов больше никаких, ждем самум через пару часов. Зато точно не найдут — вам, капитан, как всегда везет.

Если уж ИскИн считал пещеры не самым лучшим местом, то что стоило говорить людям?

— Нужно надеть скафандр? — мало представляя себе подобную прогулку, спросил он у Фудзимии. Даже в сильно облегченном, десантном варианте комбинезона он будет беспомощен, без способности видеть, и идти, держась за руку Фудзимии, слушая его команды "вправо-влево", тоже может не получиться: какие там переходы впереди, знал только хозяин этого места.

— Зачем? — с легким удивлением переспросил Фудзимия. — А, понял. Нет, ты что, там скафандр не нужен. "Куропатка" шлюзуется к трейлеру, сейчас расконсервацию закончим и спокойно перейдем. Там много места.

Заметив его непонимание, Фудзимия продолжил:

— Это бывший грузовой контейнер, смятый с одного бока при ударе. Покорежило при падении с платформы, наверное, вид снаружи неприглядный, зато внутри удалось создать все условия для жизни. Получился герметичный дом, с генератором мобильного купола, охранным периметром и выходом в пещеру. 

— А как тебя сюда занесло-то? — в голове, прямо перед глазами вдруг словно встал отпечаток карты, с коричневыми пятнами скальных плато и красными лакунами опасных территорий. Где-то рядом было Гнездо, он его словно почувствовал — тот дивный неземной аромат, который источали инсектоиды... 

И снова всего лишь на миг, и он снова оказался в темноте.

— Не хочу об этом сейчас, — ему показалось, или Фудзимия помрачнел? Даже в голосе ощутимо чувствовалось что-то тяжелое, чему сходу было сложно подобрать определение. — Наоми, что со стыковкой?

— Процесс завершен, капитан. Результаты сканирования вывожу на экран. 

Оставалось только прислушиваться к разговору Фудзимии с ИскИном своей куропатки, которая, по зрелому рассуждению, вполне могла таить в себе дополнительные сюрпризы вроде орбитальных движков. 

— Да, вижу, — глухо пробормотал тот. — Поставь отражатели на семнадцать градусов. И покажи карту, что у нас там с ветром?

— Расчетное время пиковой фазы — восемь минут, капитан. Ожидаются помехи на всех частотах, от моих сенсоров толку не будет совсем, — доложилась Наоми. Показалось, или в ее обезличенном голосе проскальзывало облегчение? — Посторонней активности в пределах действия радаров не регистрирую. Миграций в районе тоже не наблюдаю. 

Видимо, пожалев своего пациента, Фудзимия пояснил:

— Для трутней самум слишком горячий, в такое время гнезда закрыты для всех, так что, считай, тут тоже повезло.

И снова в голосе Фудзимии проскочила какая-то неопределенная нота, да еще и темнота перед глазами на миг словно окрасилась розовой тенью. Он отложил этот факт в памяти к тем довольно многочисленным уже моментам, которые требовали серьезных размышлений.

— Пойдем, — Фудзимия легко коснулся плеча, — шлюз открыт. Там хоть места побольше, не то что здесь. Не говоря уже о том, что в трейлера не будет этого проклятущего шуршания.

Горячие пальцы грели сквозь ткань комбеза.

— Не говоря уже о том, — в голосе Фудзимии причудливо смешались предвкушение мягкая ирония, — что ты мне кое-что обещал...

Он разом почувствовал себя так, словно его окунули в теплое масло. Да и переспрашивать, что Фудзимия имел в виду, тоже не требовалось — стоило лишь прозвучать первым словам.

— И что же... — голос сел, чувствовалось, еще ниже. — Для этого нужно куда-то идти?

— Ну, если ты предпочитаешь рубку... так сказать, отдать долг там же, где он был обещан... — Фудзимия говорил совсем рядом.

Он чувствовал тепло его тела, жар дыхания — и запах, всё тот же запах хвойной смолы, растопленной на солнце.  
Сердце забилось чаще — словно заторопилось, подгоняя время, или наоборот, растягивая его в желании наполнить каждый миг новым смыслом. Он невольно облизнул губы.

— Наверное... это будет логичнее.

— Так ты логик, потеряшка? — голос Фудзимии буквально лучился лукавством. — Мыслишь стройно и ясно, спокойствие твое совершенно и неколебимо?

Запах усилился. Стал таким, каким он почувствовал его в самый первый раз, едва очнувшись: смола, лаванда и третья, смутно знакомая чарующая нота.

— Это даже немного обидно — я-то рассчитывал трепетать в предвкушении не в одиночку...

— А ты трепещешь? — почему-то поддержал он этот ироничный тон. Может, чтобы скрыть это самое непрошенное волнение. Словно Фудзимия ему действительно нравился. Словно он на самом деле ждал этого поцелуя.

— А ты проверь... потеряшка, — лукавство в голосе Фудзимии иссякло, и остался только ласковый жар, влекущая хрипотца. — Или опасаешься узнать о себе что-то новое?

Положить руку на плечо Фудзимии получилось без неловких ошибок: ему меньше всего хотелось бы показаться сейчас смешным или нелепым, но, к счастью, удалось не промахнуться. Он двинул пальцы дальше, дотрагиваясь до шеи, скрытой грубой стойкой комбинезона, а потом добрался до открытой кожи. Та оказалась гладкой и прохладной, словно атласной, даже на подбородке — ни следа или намека на щетину.

Вторую руку он почти безошибочно положил на затылок Фудзимии и — да! — так уже опасениям не осталось места.

— Надеюсь, ты красавчик, — выдохнул он и потянулся губами вперед, почти сразу же найдя губы Фудзимии.

Тонкие, чуть влажные, настолько горячие, что захватывало дух — они раскрылись почти мгновенно, после первого же давления. Фудзимия шагнул ближе, прижимаясь вплотную, и ответил на поцелуй.

Не столько страстный, сколько осторожно-нежный. Они узнавали друг друга, чутко прислушиваясь и словно бы одними телами ведя беззвучный разговор: тебе нравится?

Он оборвал поцелуй первым, словно опомнившись, и отступил на шаг, будто опасаясь, что захочет продолжения.

— За то, что вы... вытащил из города, — прохрипел он, давя на корню желание облизнуть губы. — Все, как договаривались.

— Какой честный, — голос у Фудзимии был не лучше. — И такой короткий поцелуй... мне понравилось. Пожалуй, стоит подумать, какую услугу оказать тебе еще раз, чтобы ты ответил подобным образом.

Фудзимия все еще говорил совсем рядом, так и не сдвинувшись с места. Запах его кружил вокруг, словно маня за собой в водоворот.

— Вернешь мне зрение, — сердце колотилось, как после бега, — буду должен гораздо больше.

— Должен? — Фудзимия чуть усмехнулся. — Нет, должен — это неинтересно. Когда я верну тебе зрение...

Он подался ближе, к самому уху, и шепнул, тревожа дыханием кожу:

— Так вот, когда я это сделаю, ты, смею надеяться, захочешь поцелуя сам.

Он даже усмехнулся такому подходу.

— А если нет? — особенно хрипло спросил он. Хотя, какая ему разница, на что там надеялся Фудзимия — он мог это делать хоть до второго пришествия. — Не думал, что это разовая акция?

— Значит, мне не повезло, — констатировал тот. — Как это говорят у красно-желтых? Насильно мил не будешь, вот именно.

Красно-желтые? Нет, никаких ассоциаций.

— Но пока — я буду надеяться. Надеяться на то, что поцелуй понравился не только мне. А теперь предлагаю немного пройтись, размять ноги.

Он чуть неуверенно кивнул, опешив от резкой смены темы.

— Закись — штука неплохая, но естественное содержание миазмы в воздухе способствует привыканию гораздо лучше, так что походим немного и вернемся. Заодно, может, в природной среде Дар очнется быстрее. Пошли?

Твердые пальцы уже знакомо взяли за локоть. Под ногами гулко отзывался металл, сначала громко, а потом все глуше, будто звук тонул в изоляционном слое, который обычно кладут в стыковочных рукавах. Откуда он знал и это тоже?

— Стой, — сказал он, останавливаясь. Потом шагнул в сторону и вытянул руку, чтобы — да! — немедленно коснуться теплой шершавой ино-ткани комбеза. — Почему просто нельзя сказать, что мы выходим? Думаешь, я передумаю?

— Потому что человеку, у которого туда-сюда скачет эмоциональное состояние, лучше объяснять подробно. Чтобы ты мог опереться хотя бы на логику — там, внутри своей головы, — Фудзимия ответил сразу же, не раздумывая, даже не вздрогнув от прикосновения. — А ты хочешь остаться?

Он спокойно замер рядом, ожидая его решения. Какое-то время пришлось потратить на размышления.

— Десантный катер не лучшее место для жилья, — сейчас, в тишине, даже сквозь обшивку и изоляцию доносился отдаленный вой песчаной бури, пока набирающей силу. Через какое-то время катер начнет трясти, а то и переворачивать, даже если и не сорвет с гравитационного тормоза, мало здесь не покажется. — А от твоего убежища есть ход в пещеры, ты говоришь?

— Именно это и говорю, — согласился Фудзимия. — Собственно, шлюз в полутора метрах перед тобой. Нужно только открыть и войти, а потом спуститься еще ниже.

Воздух в рукаве тем временем сделался суше — как-то вдруг, рывком. Впрочем, все верно, в центре самума абсолютная сушь, так что он вытягивает всякую влагу из воздуха, едва приблизившись. Как только они окажутся по ту сторону шлюза, Наоми свернет рукав и герметизирует вентиляционную систему.

Не находись он сейчас в абсолютной темноте, уповая лишь на запахи, слух и тактильные ощущения, возможно, было бы проще. Но сейчас что-то останавливало, препятствовало сделать эти несколько шагов, что-то неосязаемое, как будто...  
Он втянул ноздрями воздух, разумеется, не почувствовав ничего. Да и что хотел обнаружить — не понимал и сам.

— Ладно, — успокоить заколотившееся сердце, подстегнутое адреналиновым выплеском, не получилось. — Веди.

Брякающий металлический звук, движение воздуха — похоже, дверь шлюза была механической, без электронного замка. 

— Осторожно, здесь порог — примерно сантиметров пятнадцать от пола, — негромко сказал Фудзимия. — Вот так.

Он аккуратно перешагнул и сделал пару шагов вглубь, пока Фудзимия возился за спиной со шлюзом. Шипение пневмозапоров значило, что закрыто было герметично.

Здесь был странный воздух, скорее всего, не перемешанный до конца: чуть пыльный и затхлый — места, где давно никого не было — и уже знакомая влажная предгрозовая свежесть закиси миазмы.

А еще... Он осторожно, чтобы Фудзимия не заметил, повел головой, снова набирая полную грудь воздуха, и теперь уже точно ощутил этот сладковатый, немного душный запах, в котором словно присутствовала остринка. Запах, которому не было места в человеческих жилищах — и где он не задерживался никогда.

— Может, расскажешь, где мы? — голос прозвучал ровно, да и сердце вернулось к размеренному ритму, отбивая удары точно метроном. Даже тьма перед глазами чуть поредела... Вот только зазудела ладонь в призрачном ожидании оружия, которого не было. Он безмятежно улыбнулся. — Хотя бы, в каком направлении тут сортир?

Фудзимия фыркнул в ответ.

— А тебе уже приспичило? Первая дверь по левую руку. Желаешь посетить или спускаемся?

Он неопределенно мотнул головой, но Фудзимия понял правильно: поймал за запястье и устроил ладонь у себя на плече.

— Попробуем так. Думаю, ты сумеешь подхватить ритм, — и зашагал куда-то вглубь, размеренно и ровно.

Довольно скоро поверхность под ногами снова изменилась: сделалась чуть наклонной, они преодолели один поворот, другой...  
Сладости в воздухе прибавилось. Этот запах... слабый и пьянящий, он словно кружил голову, рассыпая по коже мелкие покалывающие искорки.

— Погоди-ка, — едва не задохнувшись, пробормотал он, останавливаясь, и мотнул головой. — Что-то я устал.

Ложь, конечно же, ложь, но Фудзимия только согласно выдохнул, останавливаясь рядом, и этот тихий звук раздался в голове громом спущенного курка. 

Перед глазами вспыхнуло, и мешанина цвета мгновенно поблекла вновь, оставляя вместо себя едва освещенные световой лентой стены пещеры: желтовато-серые, обманчиво-рыхлые и ноздреватые, как изъеденный кислотой металлический лист. И посреди этой серости, в тени, у входа в дальний тоннель, единственным ярким пятном стоял он — трехметрового роста, с лазурно-изумрудным отблеском на хитиновом панцире, сложивший две верхние пары рук на груди. Огромные фасеточные глаза полнились золотистыми искрами.

— Конечно, — ответили ему, но смотрел Фудзимия, шедший чуть впереди и сбоку, совсем в другую сторону. Медленно и плавно поднял руку, очерчивая в воздухе букву "N", и тварь так же бесшумно отступила, буквально втянулась в тоннель, растворяясь в темноте.

Взгляд скакнул ближе, на толстый узел темных волос на затылке: похоже, длинную косу просто закрутили, фиксируя пластичным зажимом. А потом его врач не спеша обернулся, открывая взгляду неестественно тонкие, точеные черты азиатского фенотипа, дань утонченности и богатства кого-то из предков, оплативших генетическую коррекцию. 

Сквозь отшлифованную руками генетиков маску неумолимо проступала личность, делавшая взгляд пронзительней, губы — тоньше, а контур ноздрей — хищнее.

— Присядешь? — в голосе Фудзимии звучала неподдельная озабоченность. — Дай-ка я проверю. Не может быть, чтобы нагрузка оказалась чрезмерной, не понимаю...

В светло-серых встревоженных глазах проступили точно такие же золотые искры, и пока по телу пробегала уже знакомая диагностическая волна, Брэд Кроуфорд, пророк и ищейка, знал, что первая фаза поисков закончена.

Добрый доктор не лгал ему — он никогда не был контрабандистом, да и не нуждался в огромных деньгах, чтобы купить одеяло на черном рынке. Ему просто не было необходимости, потому что Фудзимия Ран получил его напрямую от инсектоидов.

Фудзимия Ран жил в их оставленном гнезде — и привез сюда его.

Конец первой части


End file.
